Hideaways
by Amelie Enjolras
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Pairs, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where fight makes minds unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, two pairs of star-cross'd lovers take a chance, to live and love beyond their parent's rage, which, not even their children, could remove.
1. Stuck On The Puzzle

**Hello my fanfiction friends! So I've been reading fanfics for a couple of months now and I've been dying to write one but I never found the courage to post something. A few days ago, Une Amie Plus, who is my friend, posted this same story and later deleted it. She's currently very busy and can't write three fanfics at the same time so she gave this one to me. From the second chapter (which will be posted later today), everything's going to be written by me based on her original idea but altered by my thoughts. I really hope you like it! R&R please :) **

* * *

"This is unacceptable," Jean Valjean said severely to his eldest son and his only daughter.

"Loving a Pontmercy-Gillenormand? Loving the only people I've told you not to relate with?" Jean Valjean continued ranting, making his daughter, Cosette, blush and stare directly at her feet while his eldest son, Enjolras, shot him an icy, rancorous glare.

"Both of you are leaving right away. Cosette, you'll continue your studies of natural science in Canada and you, Enjolras, you're going to Brussels, away from the girl and also away from your _cause_. Your mother and I have already decided this and there won't be any further discussion. Now leave…and please tell your brothers that the next time I catch them eavesdropping they're going to suffer the consequences," Valjean said without even looking at the door, just as Joly, Courfeyrac and Combeferre fell into the room.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this to us. What a hypocrital decision for you, Jean Valjean, the rich son of entrepreneurs who fought to marry the humble Fantine. We grew up with the concept of fighting for love, of engaging in important causes for both society and ourselves. Now you're taking away the only things that keep my life moving forward. Bravo! Great example," Enjoras fought as his foster brothers tried to push him out of the room to avoid a commotion.

"Enough said, Enjolras Jean Valjean, you're making me sick with your comments. My family accepted Fantine although we weren't from the same social class...but this is something that surpasses any sort of logic. The Pontmercys and the Gillenormands have been enemies of our family even before I was born, it's something that I can't just leave behind. A Valjean cannot come near a Pontmercy or a Gillenormand or the cursed breed that came from the union of those two families, " Valjean said in an obscure tone of voice.

Cosette stood up from her seat without looking at her father. With a simple glance she convinced Enjolras to leave their father's bureau. Joly, Combeferre and Courfeyrac followed them in silence and then tried their best to comfort their sister, who was crying disconsolately.

* * *

"Completely unacceptable," Monsieur Gillenormand, at the other side of the city, echoed disdainfully to his grandson and granddaughter, who didn't flinch.

"But grandfather we didn't..." Marius tried to interrupt.

"This is enough! I didn't say a word when you, Éponine, decided to study arts, which I consider a waste of time. I didn't question Marius' decision to study law at that public university. I didn't criticize when you presented to me that group of _bohemian drunkards _you call friends. But knowing you're sneaking out to meet those despicable Valjean…that's unacceptable!" Monsieur Gillenormand roared.

"Grandpapa, you're the man I admire the most. Are you going to punish us for loving the people you consider wrong for us?" Éponine asked shyly.

"Loving? Are you really bringing up love in this argument? Éponine Marie Pontmercy…you're twenty, you know nothing of love! Besides…there is a good gentleman, of whom I approve, courting you already and he's very hurt by your actions," Gillenormand retorted as Éponine lowered her gaze in defeat.

"I won't accept Montparnasse Thénardier courting my sister like we were still in the XVIII century, claiming her as 'his' as though she was an object and taking liberties with her conversationally. I hate him and she won't ever be half as happy as she is with Enjolras," Marius hissed as he squeezed his sister's hand

"I don't know what I'm going to do with both of you…but I swear by my name that you're going to regret any plan you had with those Valjean," Monsieur Gillenormand said without even paying attention to Marius' words, "and please, tell Azelma and Gavroche to stop crying, it's not like I'm going to murder you."

"Our parents would've supported us in our decisions..." Éponine mumbled to herself, making her grandfather stand up violently, his face red with fury.

"Your parents knew who the Valjean were and not even they, with their lack of rules and disordered lives, would've helped you with this, Éponine. Now, I want you to leave. I need to meditate and find a solution," Monsiuer Gillenormand said while caressing his temples.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a heavy silence at the Gillenormand household as the eldest siblings waited for their grandfather's decision. Éponine received a note from the hands of Louise, the cook.

After seeing the handwriting, Éponine's heart rushed as though it was going to tear her chest apart. She opened the letter immediately.

_'Ponine,_

_I really hope this letter finds you in a better shape than the one I'm currently in. My father has decided to "banish" me to Brussels and they're sending Cosette to Canada. They took my cellphone and laptop so I cannot contact you by more conventional means. Call me outdated (like, by the way, you've done so many times) but the idea of writing a letter to you thrills me. I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances._

_I know we'll meet again 'Ponine, maybe in two months, maybe in a year or maybe when we're both twenty-eight years old. We'll meet again and we'll love each other even more than now, because our love will expand and grow. That same day, we'll make love and maybe we'll get married…or tattooed. If we choose the first option, we'll live together forever because it means that our love is stronger than our family's quarrel and that you'll change the world with me. If we choose the second one, we'll move on separately, with each other's name eternally written in our skins as a remembrance of what could've been._

_Until then wait for me._

_-Enjolras._

Éponine ran to her brother's room; he needed to know where the Valjeans were taking Cosette.


	2. Black Holes and Revelations

**Officially my first chapter. I hope you like it. **

* * *

-A year before-

"So you're officially Marius' matchmaker?" Musichetta asked Éponine as she brought two coffees to the small table and sat in front of her.

Éponine, who was sketching something in her notebook, furrowed her eyebrows and threw her utensils at the desk as she sighed heavily and took the coffee.

"He hasn't stopped talking about her...it has been two weeks 'Chetta! Two weeks! I'm not asking him to wait for me at campus never again!" Éponine sighed again, this time more dramatically.

"Who's the girl?" Musichetta asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's what I'll like to know! My brother doesn't even know her name! He simply saw her and now he says he's in love!" Éponine rolled her eyes as Musichetta laughed.

"Your brother's weird!"

"I know…I don't know how have I been able to live with him all my life!" Éponine joked.

"Now…seriously, how are you going to find the girl?"

"Well…I know that her laughter is the music of angels and her smile is a burst of light. Also, apparently her hair is a golden cascade and her eyes are the bluest, deepest and shiniest on planet earth. He literally told me she's Helen of Troy's descendent and maybe Aphrodite's too. Gosh! My brother's a sentimentalist," Éponine said but her friend was apparently thinking very hard.

"I don't think you'll like to know…who the girl might be…" Musichetta mumbled while standing up to attend some costumers.

Musichetta came back a few minutes later and sat with Éponine for a while until they heard the door opening and three students entering. Both girls recognized the Valjean brothers immediately but didn't say a word while they moved to a little table at the other side of the café.

"Your boyfriend's here," Éponine said, smiling apologetically as she retrieved her notebook and continued with her sketch.

Musichetta stood up and went to their table, greeting everyone cordially while, at the same time, watching her best friend from the corner of her eye.

"I see the Pontmercy girl's still your friend," Joly said a little mistrust in his voice.

"Joseph Lee Valjean! I know your families have an antique quarrel or whatever it is…but she's still my friend and you're going to respect her. At least don't talk about her in my presence," Musichetta said while crossing her arms.

"Calm my love, it was just a comment!" Joly answered.

"Besides, it's not like she's doing anything wrong to you…she's just there, sketching," Musichetta said heatedly.

The three boys were sure that Musichetta could continue defending her friend all day so Enjolras interrupted her before she could continue.

"Musichetta, I'm sure my brothers would appreciate some coffee as much as I do, please," he said softly as he opened his book.

Before Musichetta came back with their drinks, the door of Le Café Musain opened once again. This time it revealed a single person, a guy, tall and slender, with a freckled face and pained green eyes. Éponine waved at him and he took a seat at her table.

The three Valjean brothers identified him as Marius Pontmercy so they didn't give him too much importance and engaged in a conversation on the target of their next rally.

At the other table, Marius was silently crying while his sister looked at him in disbelief.

"What's the matter with you?" Éponine asked.

"I saw her again, 'Ponine, that's the matter," he said between little, almost inaudible sobs.

"The blonde you're supposedly in love with?" Éponine asked, receiving a simple nod in response.

"Aren't those good news? Come on Marius, what the hell's wrong with you?" Éponine was stressing out and the sudden change in her voice made people stare with curiosity.

"Oh 'Ponine! I don't know why didn't I realize this before…but now I know and I'm heartbroken. As I was leaving today's lecture I saw her seating on a bench, she was searching for somebody. Oh! She looked like an angel 'Ponine, perfection in full!" Marius exclaimed loudly, "then this Courfeyrac-Valjean boy, who shares a lecture with me, walked to her and kissed her forehead while hugging her. 'Ponine…then I realized who the girl was and any hope in my heart shattered."

Éponine swallowed hard and took a deep breath just as the Valjean brothers stopped their conversation at the mention of their brother. She was expecting Marius to hush, but he continued talking, signaling what was already evident to her, loud enough for the whole café, including the Valjean brothers, to hear.

"Dear 'Ponine, from every girl in Paris, I had to fall in love with Cosette Valjean!" he exclaimed.


	3. Primadonna Girl

Everything around Éponine and Marius stopped after his imprudent confession. A sepulchral silence took over the café as everyone stared at the Pontmercy siblings and the Valjean brothers, who silently were deciding whether to stay at their place or go and confront Marius. He, in turn, had just realized that the Valjean brothers were also listening and looked at Éponine in search of a tacit advice.

Enjolras was enraged; he was very protective over his sister and wasn't going to let Marius Pontmercy talk about her as he had done a few minutes ago. Joly, so unlike his usual self, wanted to have a dramatic fight with the Pontmercy guy in his sister's name. Combeferre, who always searched for pacific solutions for everything, expected to have a civilized talk with Marius to agree with him that his sister was no topic for him to discuss. Marius wasn't a coward but he realized that what he said wasn't really proper, considering the brothers of the girl were present, even worse when their family had an antique quarrel with his. He stiffened in his place, looking directly at his sister, who decided to take action.

"Marius...leave now," Éponine murmured while covertly handing him her car keys.

"I can't just leave like a coward!" he replied with a frown.

"Three against one Marius...don't be an idiot! Besides, leaving is better than being banned from this place because of a stupid fight!" Éponine said while shooting him a dead glare.

Marius stood up and left the café without saying anything else. When he arrived to the parking lot, he received a text from his sister.

_Dear brother, I forgot to tell you, YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT. _

_-É_

Back at the café, the Valjean brothers sat in front of Éponine, scrutinizing her as she quickly saved her art utensils and the papers that she had scattered all over the table. Musichetta tried to go to her aid but Madame Houcheloup, the owner of Le Café Musain who was staring from the counter, told her to stay away from the scene. She obeyed but kept an eye on what they were doing, just as everybody.

It was the first time Éponine was face to face with the three Valjean brothers. She knew that Marius would constantly fight with most of them, especially at university, where most of them studied something related with law or politics. But the closest she had ever been to a Valjean was at a certain year in primary school, when Cosette Valjean had borrowed her crayons and then her grandfather told her to never do that again. Éponine sighed and tried to stand up but was stopped by the guy with straight black hair, who she identified as Musichetta's boyfriend.

"Your brother's pretty much a coward, isn't he?" Joly said with an ironic smile.

"And you're pretty much an idiot, aren't you?" Éponine answered while rolling her eyes, making his smile fade.

"Hey! Didn't your parents teach you how to respect?" Enjolras asked while crossing his arms, Éponine closed her eyes, trying not to look hurt because of the mention of her parents.

"If you were somebody else, you'll know about my education," Éponine retorted.

Enjolras was speechless; she was the first girl that, instead of throwing herself on his arms, replied to him in such a wild manner, the first girl to leave him speechless. Meanwhile, Combeferre and Joly were laughing, and so were a bunch of other people at the café.

"Just tell him not to mess with our sister," Enjolras said after a pause.

"He already knows," she said before standing up to leave.

"I hope so," Joly said, winning a smack from Combeferre.

"Oh and nice to meet you," she said ironically.

Éponine rushed out of the café without saying anything else. The people at the café felt intimidated by Enjolras' ferocious glare so they continued their talking as if nothing happened. Meanwhile, Joly and Combeferre stood up to say goodbye to Musichetta and to greet Madame Houcheloup. Enjolras was left alone at the table that had been occupied by Éponine Pontmercy. He then realized she had left something behind, a peculiar notebook with an engraving in the front part.

"Éponine's sketching notebook", the words were carved in golden that contrasted with the brownish color of the notebook, making it look like it was a hundred year-old book. Out of curiosity, Enjolras opened the first page to see a perfect drawing in charcoal. He later realized it was a funeral. The next three pages were dedicated to a car crash from different perspectives, two of them drawn in pencil and the third one in watercolour. He closed the notebook when he saw a pair of hands trying to reach it.

"That's Éponine's," Musichetta said while trying to take it away from him.

"I know," he shrugged.

"Then, why do you have it? Give it to me!"

Enjolras didn't know exactly why did he want to keep the notebook, but he simply said no with his head and saved it in his bag. He ruffled his curls with his hand and stood up to leave.

"Enjolras, I'm being serious...why don't you give me the notebook?" Musichetta said, completely exasperated, with her hands on her hips.

"I simply want to look at it...if she want it, we can always have a _civilized _conversation like the one we had today, don't you think so?" he said with a bit of annoyance.

"Joly...please tell your brother to give Éponine's notebook to me," Musichetta said while biting her lower lip.

"I don't know why he has it...or why does he want the notebook of that annoying Pontmercy girl...but if that's going to make her go mad, I'm not against him keeping it," Joly shrugged.

"Oh God! Tell me why am I dating you? Enjolras, come on, that notebook's Éponine's life...she loves it with all of her heart!"

"Enjolras, give the notebook back," Combeferre said, "why are you being so stubborn?"

Enjolras simply walked away, notebook in hand. He was followed by Joly and later by Combeferre, who promised Musichetta he'll try to return the notebook as soon as possible.

"Also, don't mind Joly's behavior today, he meet Bahorel, a boxer, a few days ago and he's been acting weird since then," Combeferre said before leaving with his brothers.

* * *

"I'm stupid! I'm very stupid Grantaire!" Éponine said while he tried to console her.

"I was finishing the drawing I wanted to show you...and then I was distracted by those Valjean and I left my notebook at Le Café Musain!" Éponine said at the verge of crying.

"Calm down...did you call Musichetta? Maybe she found the book," Grantaire suggested as he took out his phone.

"Musichetta already called me..." Éponine said burying her head in her hands.

"And what did she tell you?" Grantaire asked.

"Enjolras Valjean took my notebook..." Éponine answered, making Grantaire furrow his eyebrow.

"What would Enjolras Valjean do with your sketching notebook?" Grantaire asked.

"Hell if I know," Éponine answered as she threw herself in Grantaire's sofa and turned on the stereo with a little remote.

Grantaire and Éponine met at the art faculty in university. Being both artists, liking Arctic Monkeys and Saturday Night Live, old movies and Jack Daniels made them instantly best friends. Since then, even when Grantaire was in his drunkest moments, Éponine accompanied him. Grantaire was also there for her.

The duo expanded when they met Feuilly, who was studying both arts and philosophy, and also Jehan, who studied literature. They were the four musketeers since then. But Grantaire had a especial place in her heart, for being her first friend when she was always lonely and for being the one she had to take care of the most.

"Tell you what...let's call Jehan. He's a very good friend of Courfeyrac Valjean and maybe he can retrieve your notebook," Grantaire said while throwing himself on top of Éponine and tickling her and making her laugh.

* * *

The next day, after having a discussion with Marius, who, even after what happened, was dumbfounded by Cosette, and receiving a call from Jehan telling her that Courfeyrac couldn't get the notebook from his stubborn brother, Éponine found herself on campus, just a few meters away from Cosette.

She took a piece of paper (nothing comparable to the creamy pages of her notebook) and sat under a tree, trying to sketch when she heard a little voice behind her. She was surprised to find Cosette looking at her drawing.

"That's a nice drawing...if I could do that I wouldn't be reading about photosynthesis..." she said trying to be nice.

Éponine looked at her straight in the eyes, expressionless, making her feel uncomfortable.

"My brother...he has your notebook," Cosette said.

"Tell me something I don't know.." Éponine mumbled.

"Yes...they also told me about yesterday's episode..." she said with uneasiness.

"Really? they told you about my brother's confession then?" Éponine snorted.

"Yes...kind of. My dad's a little crazy because of that comment. He prohibited that I dated until graduation and also told me a thousand reasons not to talk to any of you," Cosette said, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Yeah? Lucky you, who have a father that wants to protect you. I have a grandfather that wants to marry me as soon as I finish college," Éponine answered while focussing once again in her sketch.

"And you love the guy?" Cosette asked curiously.

"Why are you here Valjean girl? "Ancient quarrel between our families" doesn't mean anything to you?" Éponine snapped.

"I...sorry," she said while lowering her eyes, "I want to ask you a favor...and I can help you get your sketching notebook in return."

This got Éponine's attention.

"Talk," she said coldly.

Cosette handed her a little perfumed envelope with the name "Marius" written on the front in neat, pink letters.

"I've seen Marius wait for you many times and I also feel...something when I see him. I know it's foolish to believe something's going to happen between us but I wanted him to know...could you please hand him the letter?" Cosette said with a disgustingly adorable smile, dimples and all.

Éponine nodded putting the letter in her pocket.

"I want my sketching notebook," she simply answered but Cosette was already running away; her brother came for her.

_She looks like a little schoolgirl, _Éponine thought.


	4. Little Talks, Little Games

"What do you think it says?" Grantaire said while examining the letter, which seemed to be too small for his hands.

"I don't know," Éponine said while walking from one side of Grantaire's flat to the other, "But this is too weird. I mean our families haven't been in good terms since always...so many generations accepting the quarrel as inevitable and living with the fact that they can't talk with each other and suddenly, of all people, my brother, who always seems to be floating in a cloud, falls in love with the only girl that's beyond his limits. The brother of said girl decides that it's a good idea to kidnap my _special_ sketching notebook and, the next day, the girl in question writes a cheesy letter full of hearts to my brother, who will declare he's totally head over heels for her once he sees it."

Éponine let herself fall besides Grantaire on his sofa and turned to look at him.

"And all of the rambling I didn't hear will stop you from opening the letter?" Grantaire asked with a mischievous grin.

"You know what? I think you're my best friend because you're so much like Gavroche! Give me the letter," she answered with a huge smile that revealed two dimples.

Éponine snatched the letter from Grantaire and looked at it for a moment.

"I know it's not for me and it's wrong that I open this..." she said.

"Buuuut..." Grantaire continued with a wider grin.

"No 'Taire, I'm quite sorry but I don't want to have anything to do with this. I had already quite a lot of interaction with various members of the Valjean family for my grandfather's and my own liking and if this has something compromising I don't want to be part of it," she said, saving the letter in her pocket.

"You're such a killjoy sometimes," Grantaire said while throwing a pillow at her face.

They watched an episode of Vampire Diaries neither of them understood until Éponine had to go to a dinner her grandfather was hosting. She arrived early enough and was greeted by her grandfather, who gently asked bout her friends as a way to show he was in a good mood. He didn't particularly like her friends, but he didn't prohibit her being with them and, when he wanted to show certain appreciation for his granddaughter, he would ask about them.

Éponine smiled at her grandfather and arrived to her room to find a light blue dress neatly waiting for her on her bed. She examined the dress, it definitely wasn't something she would wear everyday. She admired the fact that her nana, who, she supposed, had chosen the dress under her grandfather's command, had taken in account that she liked simplicity.

The dress was sleeveless, with a blue embroidery that resembled a necklace. It had a cut below her breast and then it simply fell down to a few centimeters above her knees, where the fabric was unevenly finished for it to be long in the back part and short in the front. It was one of those moments in which Éponine felt beautiful with a dress. There were also a pair of matching heels.

When she was ready, there was a knock on her door.

"It's me...'Ponine you look beautiful!" Azelma said with a smile.

"Thanks 'Zelma, I really feel different," Éponine answered.

"Where's 'Roche?" she asked.

"He's with this girl, Isabelle, from his school. He invited her for dinner. Grandpa is delighted, apparently she's from a good family," Azelma answered.

"And Marius?" Éponine asked.

"I'm right here," he said entering the room and greeting both of them.

"Azelma...why don't you go downstairs with grandfather?" Marius suggested and she rolled her eyes before obeying.

Once they were alone, he said to Éponine, "It's my fault that you lost your notebook...I'm very sorry 'Ponine, I know how important it is for you."

Éponine then remembered she had something to give to him so she stood up and searched in the pocket of her jeans for the little letter. She took it and whispered to him.

"This is a letter from Cosette Valjean, she gave it to me today. She also told me she'll help me with my notebook..."

She lost Marius after those first words. He took the letter and examined the handwriting, opening the envelope carefully and reading it slowly. All of a sudden, they were interrupted by their nana, who told them the guests had arrived. Éponine decided to go downstairs so he could read the letter alone.

She smiled as she walked to the living room, until he saw the guests. Then, her smile vanished and was replaced by a frown that her nana tried to dissuade. Monsieur and Madame Thénardier, along his only son and her supposed husband, Montparnasse Thénardier, waited for her along with her grandfather, Azelma, Gavroche, and the blonde girl she recognized as Gavroche's invitee. Her little brother and sister were sending dead glares to Montparnasse, who acted as though he didn't see them.

Éponine sighed before entering to the room; her night wasn't going to be interesting at all. She didn't exactly understand why Montparnasse was so unbearable. His parents, owners of a prestigious hotel chain and very influential people in France, loved her and treated her with respect and gentleness. But his attitude had always been too much for Éponine to handle. He insisted in calling her "Madame Éponine Thénardier" since childhood. Then, when they had the chance to talk, he would always talk about himself, demonstrating how shallow and stupid he was. He would call her at odd hours to talk about things Éponine didn't enjoy, not even show the slightest interest in her life, think of her as an object and other little things she couldn't comprehend at all. All of these made her loath Montparnasse and the plans her grandfather and the Thénardier couple had for them.

"Oh! Dear Éponine, you look splendid today!" Madame Thénardier said as she stood up to greet her.

"Thanks Madame," she answered softly.

Monsieur Thénardier smiled at her from his seat and she nodded in response. Then, Montparnasse came and she decided she would be as annoying as possible.

"Hello Éponine Thénardier," he said with a wink.

"Hello," she said with a condescending smile.

She then sat by Azelma and Gavroche, taking a chance to meet Isabelle, the blonde, adorable girl who Gavroche had invited home.

Back in Éponine's room, Marius read the letter for a fifth time. It was very explicit and said everything his heart needed and wanted to know; Cosette Valjean felt the same way as he did. He saved the letter on his pocket and headed towards the living room, where he found Éponine glaring shamelessly at Montparnasse Thénardier. He frowned; Marius hated Montparnasse even more than his sister.

Determined to go to the Valjean household by any means, Marius approached to Monsieur Gillenormand with an alibi to excuse himself and Éponine from dinner. The old man smiled and accepted enthusiastically, nodding at Éponine to stand up. She smiled at Marius and said a very curt goodbye to the Thénardiers as her grandfather apologized for their absence at dinner.

Once in the car, an excessively happy Éponine asked Marius what he said to their grandfather for him to accept them leaving with a smile on his face.

"I told him I found the way to make you accept a huge costume party for your birthday. So, after we arrive, you must tell him you accept having the party. Thank me later," he said, making her enthusiasm fade immediately.

"I hate you Marius! You used me to get away! Now tell me what are we doing?" Éponine demanded.

"You'll love me again later...here," he said handing her Cosette's letter.

Éponine opened it without realizing what it was and read it so quickly she didn't realize what it really said, so she had to read it again.

_Dear Marius Pontmercy, _

_After learning about your confession at Le Café Musain, I felt a strange fluttering in my heart that told me my life had just begun. I'm nineteen, and this is the first time I've fallen in love, very fast, at first sight...of you, a Pontmercy. Maybe it's the __fact that I've always been very protected, alone if we must say so. There are many things I'm feeling that I can't really interpret or even know, it's very awkward so I hope you can understand something of this written mess. This is wrong. After all, our families haven't spoken since what seems to be the beginnings of time. But, deep in my heart, I can tell that all what seems wrong is completely right, natural and amazing. Like a silent song that both of our hearts play on their own and its waiting to be combined with love. Love. That's it! I'm in love, I'm not lonely anymore and I'm not in danger, for the power of this feeling protects me. I'm in love. Do you feel the same? Do know I'm alive Marius? How do you know you're real? How do I know if you feel what I feel? Now I trust that the love of my life is so near...if it's true, find me now, find me here! _

_Yours forever, _

_Cosette Valjean. _

"Yours forever?" Éponine asked, eyebrow raised.

"Don't dare to mock this confession of love," Marius said in a deadly tone.

Something inside Éponine snapped. "Find me now, find me here...Marius aren't you taking me to the Valjean household are you?" she asked in alarm.

"I am indeed," he answered.

"No! I'LL TELL GRANDPAPA YOU KIDNAPPED ME! WE'RE NOT GOING THERE...THEY CAN CALL THE POLICE, YOU IDIOT! ARGH! I SHOULD'VE HEARD GRANTAIRE, I SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN YOU THE FUCKING LETTER!" Éponine shouted as Marius calmly parked the car outside some black bars that encircled a huge garden.

Marius opened the door and Éponine refused to leave the car.

"Why do you want me anyways? I'm not going to be present while you goof with that Valjean girl!" Éponine furrowed her brow.

"To stay and watch, you idiot," Marius said as though it was obvious.

Cosette was waiting for them sitting on a bench in the garden. Éponine greeted her awkwardly and backed up as Marius and Cosette had their "moment".

"My heart's full of love, my heart's full of song," Marius said and Éponine had to bit very hard her lips not to laugh.

"My heart's full of love. No fear, no regret," Cosette answered romantically. Then there was just silence.

"Cosette, I don't know what to say," Marius confessed.

"Then make no sound," she replied with a smile.

"I am lost," he said, dumbfounded.

"I am found," she said in that very adorable tone of hers.

"Love birds, I really hate to interrupt but somebody's going to find us here..." Éponine said quite irritated.

Both Cosette and Marius' cheeks turned various shades of red after Éponine's comment. Cosette showed them an entrance through the back part of the garden, where some of the bars were very loose.

"You...continue with your...little talk. I'll go and sit down in some place where I don't bother you or get caught," Éponine said.

"Thanks Éponine, I'll never forget that you've contributed with our happiness," Cosette said shyly and Marius smiled at her.

"Oh please, you should forget it rather quickly," Éponine said as she walked away to hide under a leafy tree.

Marius and Cosette continued with their declaration of love, which Éponine thought pretty much ridiculous and cloying.

"A heart full of light," Marius continued.

"A night as bright as day," Cosette replied, smiling.

"And you must never go away...Cosette, Cosette," Marius said tenderly.

"This is a chain we'll never break," she answered firmly.

"Do I dream?" Marius asked.

"I'm awake!" Cosette exclaimed between laughter.

"A heart full of love," he repeated.

"A heart full of you," she conceded.

"A single look and then I knew..." Marius was inspired by the sweetness that Cosette inspired in him.

"I knew it too," Cosette answered while taking his hand.

"From today," he proposed caressing hers with his thumb.

"Every day," she answered.

"For it isn't a dream," he said putting his free hand on her cheek.

"Not a dream after all," she concluded.

They stared at each other softly and said nothing else for, as Cosette had put it in her letter, the song in their hearts had been combined by love.

On the other side of the garden, Éponine lamented not having her sketching notebook to capture the precious garden she had in front of her. She imagined that, during the day, it might look even more beautiful but the sight she had was simply breathtaking. There were bushes of flowers everywhere. She guessed their color just by seeing the different shades. Éponine imagined that drawing every single detail would've been delightful. Suddenly, somebody turning a light on snapped her from her reverie. It was the second floor, where, unluckily for her, the owner of the room had a balcony facing the tree.

"Fuck," she mumbled while turning stiff.

The person opened the door of the balcony and walked out from the room, presumably to breath some fresh air. His sigh was so loud that Éponine could hear it. She closed her eyes when he realized who the person was.

_I really would've preferred Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac...anyone really...but why does it happens to be Enjolras, Éponine thought to herself. _

"Enjolras, you've got to keep focused. Think of Patria! Patria needs you...ARG! Why did I have to come across that Pontmercy girl?" he said to himself while punching the railing of the balcony.

Éponine didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted. What was going on in that family? Why was this generation so soft when talking about their family's differences? Moreover, why was Enjolras talking in third person? And why was he adjudicating his lack of concentration to her?

She wanted to speak but she didn't know whether it was a good idea to be discovered. She decided to listen a little more, maybe then she'll know whether to intervene or not.

"I'm not supposed to fall in love! That's a distraction...For crying out loud I've barely crossed a few words with her! Then why do I keep thinking of her? Why do I want her to come and ask me for her damned notebook full of mysteries? Why do I have her in my mind? I'm being a stupid fool...am I not?" He asked to himself or to somebody else, an external force or something.

_I don't know who's worse, him...or the lovebirds on the other side of the garden, Éponine thought. _

Due to the fact that what he had said had almost made her see the blush on her cheeks, she decided to hide and leave as soon as possible. She tried to crawl behind the tree, thinking that her location was too obvious and he could see her immediately but the movement made the leaves move and make sounds, which didn't go unnoticed by Enjolras.

"Who's there?" he asked coldly, with the same voice of a leader he used on his speeches. Éponine cursed her luck and tried to stay stiff, thinking that maybe he would believe he imagined the movement and simply continue with his ranting.

But Enjolras wasn't the kind of person that would simply believe he imagined something, so he furrowed his brows and continued shouting.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, OR YOU STOP HIDING OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE," he shouted and Éponine closed her eyes, her feet moving involuntarily until she was standing right in front of Enjolras, who opened his eyes widely in astonishment.

"What...what are you doing here? I'll call..." he said hesitantly.

"Yes, I know, you'll call the police. If that's your intention, do so right now, but when they find my sketching notebook between your belongings, I'll have more proofs and justifications for my presence than you for having it," she said with a victorious grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" he insisted.

_"I came in the name of two hearts full of love," she thought saying but then decided to think something less compromising. _

_"_I came to talk with your mother," she blurted out.

"My mother? What are you going to talk with my mother?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

"I...decided she wouldn't be as bellicose to accept me in her house for a civilized conversation. I was going to ask her to find my notebook, since my other emissaries have failed," she said awkwardly.

"And you were going to accuse me with my mother as though we were in primary..." he said mockingly and Éponine blushed.

"Yes, I was. You don't understand the value that notebook has in my life," Éponine said with a glare.

"What is that value?" Enjolras asked.

"Why would you care? Just give it to me!" she was getting irritated when Enjolras simply shook his head in response.

"You're an immature little boy how simply cares about himself! And I hate you!" she bursted, "I hate you!"

"Do you really want the notebook? Why don't you come and get it then?" he teased her, not expecting what she did.

Éponine removed her high heels and climbed through the beautiful climbing plant that Cosette loved and cherished so much. Énjolras looked at her in disbelief until she arrived to the railing of his balcony and unconsciously stretched her hand for him to help her, which he did without questioning. Once they were face to face, Enjolras noticed how beautiful the dress made Éponine look and Éponine could keep her eyes off of his opened shirt that revealed a bare chest and his incredible abs. They both looked away, ironically smiling.

"I can't believe you actually did that," he said while admiring the distance she climbed.

"My beloved notebook please," she insisted.

"You won't stop until you get it right?" he asked.

"No..." she simply answered.

"May I know why is it so important to you?"

"Once again...why would you care Valjean? Just give it to me!"

"Pontmercy, I'll give it to you under the condition that you tell me why is it so important...and that you explain to me some of your artwork that left me somewhat, intrigued," he said.

"No I won't! Give it to me now!" she demanded and then, upon convincing herself that he wasn't giving it to her without an explanation, sighed and told him the truth.

"My mother made it for me when I was about five years old. I never used it until university because I thought that maybe I had much more to say once I had my thoughts in order," she said, remembering painful memories.

"Why don't you tell her to do another one for you?" he asked curiously, not knowing that he was poking some really bad and painful wound. Éponine had saved her story for too long and now, with that complete stranger, she decided it was time to tell the truth.

"She died that same year on Christmas Eve," she said, making Enjolras blush.

"Sorry..." he tried to say but she smiled at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Don't be...it's not your fault, I guess you were probably Marius' age so you weren't very aware of anything."

"It was wrong to pry..." Enjolras felt as a horrible human being. He walked inside and searched for the notebook, now that he understood the value it had for her he didn't want to have it a minute longer.

Éponine had come with him and stood awkwardly in a corner while he searched in his closet. Suddenly a knock on the door made them both go crazy.

"Enjy, are you here?" a feminine voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes mom...what do you want?" he asked.

"Son, can we come in?" his father asked.

Enjolras commanded Éponine to hide inside his closet. He closed it and locked it. Éponine closed her eyes and put both of her hands on her mouth so his parents didn't hear her. She was very agitated and was mentally cursing Marius, Cosette, Enjolras, her notebook, her luck, Montparnasse Thénardier and everything she could think of.


	5. Enjoy the Silence

"Enjolras, where's the girl?" Enjolras' mother said, making Éponine's heart race and her breath hitch.

"What girl?" Enjolras asked with such a calmed voice that made her dizzy.

"Your sister! Where's Cosette? She's not in her room," Enjolras' father said.

Éponine rolled her eyes. Cosette was probably a year younger than her and she had to be chased by her parents like if she was a child. Éponine, instead, became Azelma and Gavroche's mother even before hitting her teens. She had to grow up really fast, just as Marius had to do. His grandfather gave them everything they wanted but he was rather cold and hated little children running around. He never showed up at parent-teacher conferences or anything associated with them. He would never take them to the park, to eat ice creams or watch a movie. They had their nana instead, who was caring and loving, but couldn't replace all of the love they lacked. Meanwhile, the Valjean siblings were probably pampered and very mimed throughout their lives. Although she hated to admit this, Éponine felt a little bit of jealousy for them.

"I'll go and search for her, she's probably with Toussaint or something," Enjolras said after pretending to think for a while.

"Fine. When you find her please tell her we want to speak to her. She can't just hide and pretend we won't worry," Fantine said before leaving.

Enjolras and Éponine were alone again. Enjolras locked his door and stood in front of the closet, chuckling very softly as Éponine knocked shyly.

"Shh..." Enjolras teased, "they're going to discover you!"

"Don't be such an idiot, I know they left! Now...give me my notebook so I can leave!" She said hysterically.

"I remind you that you're still in my property and I could call the police," Enjolras kept his joking voice.

"I'm not afraid of Javert, he's friends with my family. Call him if you want, he'll understand once I explain the situation with my notebook.." she answered while knocking really hard on the closet door.

"You'll damage the door!" he exclaimed.

"You're despicable, Valjean, des-pi-ca-ble!" Éponine said in dispair, making Enjolras chuckle even more. He wasn't particularly...disliking having her locked in his closed.

There was silence. Enjolras scolded himself for being so forward, especially with a Pontmercy. Meanwhile, Éponine was thinking about some vengeance towards him. She acted immediately.

"Enjolras!" she said in a fake and very convincing distressed voice, "Enjolras I'm claustrophobic! Please don't leave me here a minute longer!"

Éponine was about to fake a nervous wreck when he opened the door as quick as possible. His face, instead of the grin she expected to see, was contorted with a shade of something she had seldom seen in her life in somebody that wasn't her siblings. Was it...preoccupation? Could he be concerned for her? A Valjean concerned for a Pontmercy? Ridiculous! She laughed at his face and he simply frowned in response, turning his back to her.

Silence again. This time it was an unbearable type of silence.

"You didn't come alone, did you? And your notebook was simply an excuse for your presence," he stated, making her nervous.

"Why...do you say that? That's not true! I came alone...for my notebook!" she said hysterically.

"My sister's always in her room at this hour," he answered.

"And...what does that has to do with me? She decided to escape one night...she's nineteen, she legally as the right to do as she pleases!" Éponine answered.

"Don't be silly Éponine, I can imagine your brother brought you here. Where are they? In the garden, right?" Enjolras asked coldly, looking at her with a piercing gaze that made Éponine shudder; she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly and Enjolras nodded seriously in response.

"You know an _affair _between them is completely impossible; not only because of our families...differences but because Cosette's the only daughter and she's very protected. I'm sure they both know this and I don't approve that a _reasonable _person, like you, feeds their childish reveries by accompanying your brother here," he reasoned severely.

"Well, Valjean, let me explain something to you and I'll just tell this once," she said with a sigh, "It's been hard for us, alright. I don't have time or willingness to explain you why, but know that happiness in our young lives has been rather difficult to find. But today, while talking about eternal love and a song in their hearts and having your sister in his arms forever, I saw true, genuine happiness in my brother's eyes. And let me tell you something, Valjean, I'll do anything to protect that happiness."

"That's why you draw happiness as a skeleton?" he blurted out.

"That's why I draw happiness as a...hey! why did you...Argh! you checked all my sketches?" Éponine asked completely irritated, making him laugh.

"Come on, you're an artist! And a very talented one for the matter...are you going to make a fuss every time somebody tries to discuss your artwork?" he chuckled.

"Back on track Mr. Art Connoisseur..." she snapped.

"Right...so my sister and your brother are apparently in love," Enjolras said, trying to process all of the information.

"I'm guessing so...I can't understand it, but I won't criticize it either," she shrugged.

"A Valjean and Pontmercy, in love, against all odds...he sneaks to her house one night..." Enjolras said, kind of incredulous.

"And they confess their love," Éponine said, furrowing her brow, "Romeo and Juliet much?"

"I guess so," he answered. _But they were gentle enough to let us have the balcony scene, _he thought, instantly scolding himself again.

"You're not going to dramatically try to damage their little moment, right?" she asked.

"Not if you agree to explain your artwork for me," he said while standing up and taking her notebook from his drawer.

"Everything's explicit...now give it to me! I still don't know how the hell I'm going to get safely to the garden," she said trying, in vain, snatch the notebook from his hands.

"Through the door?" he shrugged and sat opened a page he probably already had signaled.

"Yes! Excellent idea! Maybe I can also stay to drink tea and have a proper talk with your parents and your brothers...what a lovely evening we could have all together!" Éponine said ironically as she tried to see what drawing he was seeing.

"Do you think I'll be that irresponsible? I know my parents will go to sleep soon and my brothers are not even here, they're all probably partying. Now, come here, explain to me why do you draw this car crash so much...you took actually like three or four pages to draw it from different perspectives," Enjolras said, making her sigh.

"Do you want to hear the story?" she said and he simply nodded in response.

"When my youngest brother, Gavroche, was born, I was five years old. Marius was seven and Azelma was three. He was born in November, a very sick baby he turned out to be. That's why, when my mother could finally leave the hospital, baby 'Roche had to stay for a while longer. We would go to visit him every day for a couple of hours after school. My parents would stay a little longer. Grandfather once told me they suffered to much with the situation.

"On Christmas day, we visited 'Roche in the morning, for him to "know" everything he had bought for him and "tell" him we were waiting for him at home. At night, we got all dressed up to go to Grandfather's house and celebrate with gifts, a dinner and good company. My parents left us there and decided to go to visit Gavroche for the last time before Christmas eve. We all waited for them to the point in which we were too hungry and had to eat and open our gifts. I remember feeling sort of abandoned at that point, especially when Grandfather received a call and sent us to sleep in the bedrooms he had prepared for our visits.

"Next morning, news arrived. When coming back from the hospital, the drunken driver of a double-decker bus ran a red light just when my parents passed through that same street. Of course, there was a crash. The impact sent my mother flying out of the car through the windshield. My father...well the car was so crushed that apparently there was no way to know... There was nothing to do when the paramedics arrived. I learned the whole story at a very young age... I had a few nightmares referring to the car crash, and I decided to draw them, so I never forget about them," she finished solemnly, looking away when Enjolras stood up and gave her the notebook.

"That Christmas, my mother gave me this notebook, she made it herself and told me to save it for the most especial drawings. That's why I didn't use it until university, because I thought that with maturity I would have better things to draw," she said trying to sound confident but failing and, instead of crying like any other average girl -or human being- would do, her face turned stiff and her eyes, filled with the deepest of sadness, conveyed everything she didn't have the courage to say.

Enjolras was uncomfortable in his position. He felt he was guilty for triggering all of her pains and, additionally, there was a huge craving for hugging her and making her feel better.

_Enjolras, control yourself! _

"Excuse me for this ridiculous little scene," she said in a faked, "recovered" voice.

"You wouldn't fool anybody, Pontmercy. I'm sorry for asking you those stupid questions...you didn't have to answer but now that you did, that you opened your heart to somebody and blurted out everything that's been going on in your heart for years, it's my responsibility not to let you close up again," he said, finally gathering the courage to come close to her and caress her hair, making her laugh ironically.

"I've come to your house, climbed to your room, hided in your closet, tell you my life story and you still call me Pontmercy?" she said while rubbing her eyes, act which Enjolras saw as extremely adorable, "Besides, think that maybe after tonight we might even be related...so you better start calling me Éponine."

"Then you'll call me Enjolras," he said as he hugged her. Instinctively, Éponine hid her face in his chest, making the hug tighter. In response, Enjolras put his head on top of hers. Éponine cried silently for a few minutes in which he could only think in how his arms were made just for her and how he could make her feel better.

Enjolras soothed her until Éponine lifted her head a little bit and blushed hard. The hug broke apart and neither of them wanted to say a word.

"You already know about my family...now I demand to know about some obscure detail that haunts the Valjean family," Éponine said, confidently seating in Enjolras' bed.

He sat in front of her and thought for a minute. He was extremely reserved with the issues that concerned his family and he didn't want to give some information he could regret just because he was...falling for her or something. He sighed; at least now he was being honest with himself. He was falling for Éponine Pontmercy.

"Are you okay?" Éponine asked furrowing his eyebrows, he chuckled in response.

"I'll tell you something...important for my family. When I was a little kid, probably eight or ten, Cosette and my mother would go out very often to the Luxembourg gardens. My brother, Joly and I, would stay playing or reading. One day, both of them arrived with two boys, gamins, covered in grime and in a deplorable state. Their names? Antoine Courfeyrac and Franz Combeferre, two orphans who escaped the severity of an orphanage at a nearby town. My parents adopted them later on and decided not to change their names, to respect their origins and their families. Now, they're both Courfeyrac-Valjean and Combeferre-Valjean, a future lawyer and doctor with a degree in philosophy, my brothers," he said proudly.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed the Enjonine part in this chapter. I know it's not much but I really wanted this go to slowly...oh! Can't wait for next chapter :) Thanks for my lovely reviewers, readers and of course, everyone who puts this story on favorites and alerts! **


	6. Safe and Sound

"That's amazing, how your family gave the opportunity of a better life to two kids who had nothing and all," Éponine said in awe.

"I guess it is. The only thing I can say about it is that I really view them as my brothers. The four of us grew up with the idea of helping people. We want to have a group of "revolutionary" people that want to change the world with us but we don't have them just yet...people are too scared, too normal to change the world," Enjolras said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean...but, if you give me permission of course, I can talk to a few people I know...convince them to talk to you. Some of them have great ideas to get you started," she answered with a smile as she thought of her friend.

"Really? Art school is full of revolutionaries?" he mocked.

"Hey! It is...and all of them are a straight as an arrow...well, almost all of them" she said with a grin, "If you want I can introduce you to my three musketeers, Grantaire, Jehan and Feuilly."

"Your three musketeers?" Enjolas questioned.

"My three best friends. I'm not exactly the girly type so I don't have many girlfriends. Anyways, Jehan occasionally writes poetry against the government. Feuilly's latest work is based on the French Revolution. Grantaire, who's a part-time drunk, loves the ideas of the Enlightenment Period, which, as you might already know, are mostly based on defining Freedom," she answered.

"That's quite the group," Enjolras answered very impressed, "and what do you do?"

"I'll just tell you that my final project to present this year is called "Viva La Patria"," she answered, making him open his eyes in response.

_She knows the concept of Patria...Patria! Where am I going to find a girl like her? She knows Patria! She's Patria...My Patria_, Enjolras thought.

"Patria," Enjolras whispered.

"Latin for patrie," she said.

"Oh don't you tell," he said while rolling his eyes.

"Alright, it's just that I have to explain the concept to everyone that asks, it's more like custom than anything else," she answered.

"Patria is my mistress," Enjolras blurted out, making Éponine chuckle.

"And government is the hurt and resentful bastard son?" she asked with irony.

"More like the hurt and resentful husband that wishes to kill her for being unfaithful," Enjolras said as though he was talking about a real person.

"I imagine it must be such a cold marriage," she answered in that same tone.

"ENJOLRAS, DID YOU FIND YOUR SISTER?" Jean Valjean asked from another room.

Enjolras and Éponine looked at each other with a grin playing on the corner of their mouths.

"I'M GOING FATHER," he answered.

Enjolras took Éponine's hand and guided her to the door. Enjolras opened the door and checked if there was somebody out there. Since the hall was alone, he motioned Éponine to follow him. She did so,reluctantly, and they half-walked in tiptoes, half-ran through the hallways and down the stairs before somebody could see her. Suddenly, as they were running to the back door to finally leave the house, Fantine opened the kitchen door. She was concentrated on a tray with two cups so she didn't see when Enjolras hid behind a column, hugging Éponine by the waist and covering her with his body so that she was not discovered.

Her heart was racing. Enjolras was too close to her. She was suddenly too conscious that his shirt was still open and she could feel his abs. Blushing, she tried to move away but Enjolras held her firmly; she couldn't move until her mother had gone to her room. Fantine was walking the stairs very slowly, almost as if she was doing so on purpose.

"Come on 'Jolras, I see your curls behind that column. Why are you hiding from your mother?" Fantine said very amused.

"Sorry...mother," he said from behind the column, "the thing is that I'm suddenly aware that I've left my room in my pajamas...and you know how I don't like that so I don't want you to see me. I'll change immediately and search for Cosette."

"You're crazy 'Jolras, acting like if I didn't dress you until you were at least six," she chuckled.

"I'm old now," he said frowning and making Éponine laugh silently.

Fantine finally walked the whole staircase and said goodnight to Enjolras, who, being aware of his position, blushed and looked away while buttoning his shirt. They ran the remaining part of the hall with sly smiles on their faces until they reached the door and finally left the house.

Éponine breathed deeply as they made the run for the tree that had served as hiding place for her.

"That was such an adrenaline rush!" she said after they had recovered their breaths.

"Yeah...especially when my mother stopped us right?" he said ironically.

"Well, who had the idea of running to the door?" Éponine answered.

"I didn't tell you climb in first place!" he argued.

"Keep pretending you didn't like it," she mumbled amusedly, making him blush.

"I'm guessing...we should...search for Romeo and Juliet," Enjolras proposed.

"Over here," she guided.

They walked through the garden in a very awkward silence, Éponine in front, clutching her notebook with both hands. They soon found the couple singing together while hugging. Enjolras was about to talk but Éponine stopped him and made him hide; she didn't want to break their moment, especially when they didn't know when would they meet again. Unconsciously, Enjolras hugged Éponine, who for the third time didn't protest at all. They watched in surprise as Marius and Cosette talked as they were a longtime couple.

"Don't ever leave me Cosette," Marius said.

"I'm here my dearest Marius," she answered, "but you must promise me that, no matter how much time we're separated, you won't forget me or change me for somebody else."

"I'll die before even thinking about doing so," he said.

With a glance, Éponine and Enjolras decided it was time to leave, so they left their hiding place and walked towards them.

"Lovebirds..." Éponine said as they both blushed.

"Cosette," Enjolras said, frightening her a little bit and making her squeeze Marius' hand.

"Enjolras! Éponine why did you tell him? Why did you betrayed us?" Cosette asked a little hurt.

"Don't be silly sister. Besides, she didn't tell me anything, I figured it all out...and there's not much I can do about it," Enjolras answered making his sister blush even more.

"Nice to properly meet you," Marius said politely, moving forward.

"Nice to meet you too," Enjolras answered, "I hope I don't sound too bellicose but break her heart and I'll break your neck."

"Enjolras!" both Éponine and Cosette exclaimed at the same time.

"Marius, let's get going," Éponine said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Let me say goodbye, 'Ponine," Marius pleaded while Éponine turned around, rolling her eyes.

"You should give me your phone number or something..." Enjolras whispered to her.

"Do not overdo," she answered, making him feel pathetic.

"Calling to my house is literally mission impossible and the only thing I use my phone for is like...listening to music while drawing. My friends contact me through iMessages," Éponine answered.

"Then give me your email address to contact you that same way," Enjolras insisted.

"Search for it," Éponine answered with a wink, "goodnight Enjolras, thanks for the help and for giving me my notebook."

Soon, the Pontmercy siblings left. It was actually Éponine leaving and almost dragging Marius by his arm.

* * *

Once at the car, which Éponine had to drive back home, Marius simply ranted about Cosette being the most amazing creature alive.

"What were you doing with her brother?" Marius asked.

"Nothing, he gave me back my notebook," she answered, feeling a rush of blood to her cheeks.

"Yeah...and then he asked for your phone number," Marius continued teasing.

"Shut up Marius Pontmercy!" she said while parking his car.

"Hey 'Ponine, remember you must tell grandfather you're totally convinced that you want the birthday party," he said just before they entered to the house, where Monsieur Gillenormand was waiting for them at the living room.

"Hello," he said enthusiastically.

"Hi Grandpapa," Éponine said, "How was dinner?"

"It was good...although young Montparnasse missed you," he said.

"Of course he did," Éponine answered rolling her eyes.

"I don't know why are you so hostile with Montparnasse, he's a good boy," Monsieur Gillenormand said, "but, anyways...do you have something to tell me?"

"Hmn...I...Grandpapa, I accept your proposal of celebrating my twentieth birthday with a costume party next weekend...and I'm really..." Éponine said before swallowing hard, "I'm really excited."

"I knew Marius could convince you! We'll arrange everything," he said while standing up, "Goodnight...and really good job Marius."

"If he only knew..." Marius whispered to Éponine as their grandfather moved away.

"You're paying for this Marius..." Éponine threatened.

"As if you didn't like our sojourn to the Valjean household," he said walking to his room.

Éponine went straight to hers and sent a message to Musichetta telling her that, after all, there was going to be a party.

* * *

"Courf," Enjolras said as his brother stumbled to his room. He was completely drunk.

"Hey bro!" Courfeyrac answered a bit too enthusiastic, "Have you seen my car keys? I don't know where are my car keys! I lost them along with 'Ferre and Joly..."

"Who brought you home Courf?" Enjolras asked as he helped Courfeyrac reach his bedroom door safely.

"A lovely girl named Lucy...oh she has red hair like Ariel from The Little Mermaid...she's pretty...you know bro? I love you with all my heart," he said moving around and smiling.

"Courf, I need to ask you a favor," Enjolras said while pushing Courfeyrac to his bed.

"Whatever you want Enjy," he said kicking his shoes off of his feet.

"Do you know a guy named Jehan?"

"Jean Prouvaire...he's one of my best friends! haha! I love Jehan with all my heart too...and you know he's gay?" Courfeyrac slurred, Enjolras didn't say a word.

"And you know he's in love with me? And that we kissed yesterday and that I'm fucking cool with that...I don't know why am I cool with that but Jehan seems to be sexy right now...I miss him," Courfeyrac said while moving his head from side to side, Enjolras looked at him with a reproving gaze.

"You had too much to drink Courf," Enjolras said before trying to leave.

"Wait! Why are you asking about mon poète?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Do you know if he's friends with the Pontmercys?" Enjolras asked.

"I know he's friends with the girl...what's her name? Effie? Eleanor? Elissa? I remember that's something like pony...haha what a funny name...pony, pony, pony," he said, "but you know? Apart from being a dirty Pontmercy, she's somewhat hot...hot, very hot...oh the things I would do to her!"

Enjolras felt the need to break his brother's face with his fists but he controlled himself.

"Éponine," he said, "and please don't refer that way about her or any other woman, do you hear me?"

"Oh...so gentlemanly!" he squealed, "but that's right, it's Éponine...you see? I told you! Pony, Pony, Pony! hahaha...I guess Jehan's friends with her."

"Can I talk to him?" Enjolras asked.

"Why do you want to talk to mon poète...oh I love him!" Courfeyrac slurred.

"I need to ask him something," Enjolras said before grabbing Courfeyrac's phone.

"Hey...tell him...I love him!" he said before falling asleep and snoring like a beast.

* * *

**I know you don't care about my personal life but this is important for me and I need to share it with somebody. My best friend tried to commit suicide yesterday at night. She failed...well I know this won't heal her alright? But I want to dedicate this chapter and my whole story to her, because she's one of the best people I know and I really love her and value her as a friend. I'm sorry if this doesn't have much to do with Enjonine or my fanfic or anything at all...I'm just somewhat hurt and wanted you to know in case you consider this chapter crappy...thanks for reading, commenting, putting in favorites and alerts and so on.**

**I'll soon have my next chapter up.**


	7. I Would Do Anything For You

Jehan was awoken by somebody incessantly calling him. It was three in the morning and, after the tenth call, he grabbed the phone, refraining from swearing when he saw Courfeyrac's name at the screen.

"Is everything okay Courf? It's three in the morning..." he said worriedly and a bit exhausted.

"Hello Jehan...I'm Enjolras, Courf's brother," Enjolras said, feeling completely stupid for calling at that hour.

"Enjolras! IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH COURF? I SAW HIM LEAVE THE PARTY WITH THAT REDHEAD...TOLD HIM TO WAIT FOR ME TO TAKE HIM HOME!" he said, "WAIT, I'LL PUT ON MY SHOES AND I'LL GO WHERE YOU ARE."

"Everything's fine Jehan. Courf arrived safely and he's snoring," Enjolras said.

"Oh...what's the matter, then?" he asked uninterested.

"Are you friends with Éponine Pontmercy?" Enjolras asked directly.

"Are you seriously calling me to know that?" Jehan asked irritated, making Enjolras feel very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry...Courf also asked me to tell you he loves you." It was Jehan's time to blush.

"Umm...yes, 'Ponine's one of my best friends. I know your families have certain differences...but, may I know why's this relevant at this hour? Are you finally going to give her the notebook?" he asked.

"She already has it...I want you to give me a way of contacting her...she told me for iMessage specifically," he said.

"Why do you want to contact her?" Jehan asked.

"I want to talk to her," he answered curtly.

"I'll text Courf with her contact information right now...byee," Jehan said.

"Have a good night Jehan," Enjolras said.

"Doubt it," he answered before hanging.

_That's the weirdest call I've ever had,_ Enjolras thought as he waited for the text.

Soon, Jehan sent him her phone number and email address along with a little message: "Tell Courf I love him too."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and put Courfeyrac's phone away. He texted her immediately.

_Guess who am I?_

He received a response a few minutes later.

_That was quick...What? Are you a professional stalker or something? -É_

_I know right? The things is, when you said so, it sounded like a challenge and I never give up when it comes to a challenge. -E_

_It was. And good to know because I never give up either_ -É

_What are you doing? -E_

_What kind of question's that? Do you know what time is it? -É_

_It's only 8:00 pm in most of Latin America -E_

_That's not funny -É_

_It is for me -E_

_Okay intellectual guy, normal people sleep at this hour -É_

_Who told you that you're normal? -E _

_...I don't know...good point - É _

_You see? And besides, I know that you're probably sketching or something -E _

_I'm sketching - É_

_And you'll show me? -E _

_I don't have to...and I'm free to do what I want -É _

_We'll have a philosophical argument on freedom some other day -E _

_Sure, now I'll go to sleep...Tomorrow I'll have to search for a costume - É _

_Costume? -E _

_Tell you later, goodnight -É _

_Goodnight -E _

For the first time in his lifetime, Enjolras spent a whole hour sprawled on his bed, staring at his phone just as he saw Courfeyrac, Joly and sometimes even Combeferre do. When Éponine went to sleep, he reread the conversation twice. He thought about her for a while before going to sleep too.

* * *

A few days later, after hundreds of messages and two failed escapades to help Marius and Cosette have a "date", Éponine and Enjolras' gazes found each other at Le Café Musain. They both nodded in acknowledgment but didn't say a word or even tried to seat together. In their chats, they were good friends, they joked and talked about serious things at the same time. Enjolras would tell her she was the cause of his lack of concentration and Éponine would joke saying she felt offended.

She sat down, asked for a cup of coffee, opened her sketching notebook until something buzzed in her pocket.

_I just remembered, did you find your costume? -E _

Éponine covertly smiled at him and answered immediately.

_Luckily, I did not -É _

_What was it for? -E _

_It is for a party -É_

Éponine was about to answer when she was startled by Grantaire seating in front of her. She had been too distracted texting Enjolras to realize somebody entered to the café.

"Who are you texting 'Ponine?" he said with a grin.

"Grantaire! You're not drunk today!" she answered jokingly.

"Oh...I'll be in a few hours. But before I had to discuss an important issue with you," he said turning serious.

"What is it?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Your party's this weekend and you still don't have a costume," he said, receiving a low growl in response.

"That's why Jehan, Feuilly and I did a list of possible costumes you could get," he said taking out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Éponine folded her arms and looked at him questioningly.

"First: Stripper," he said.

"No. fucking. way," she answered furrowing her brow.

"Sorry...sorry, that was a joke!" he answered with a smile.

"Really, number one: Frida Kahlo. I believe you'll like to freak people out with a huge and incredibly fake unibrow or something. Besides, you like all of her colors..." he said and Éponine smiled.

"Continue," she said.

"Greek goddess...because we really would love to see you covered in a simply white cloth," he said with a wink, winning a smack from her.

"No really, try Athena or Aphrodite, you'll like quite pretty," he said sincerely, making her blush and look away.

"And what about a bride? We know you we won't see you in a white dress...that'll be stunning!" he said, "specially if you dress as a dead bride or something like that, it would definitely make Montparnasse quite annoyed."

"Not really, he'll annoy me even more," she answered with a shrug.

"Let's see...I was thinking about Christine Daae or maybe The Phantom, that would be great too..." he said and Éponine smiled.

"You're great 'Taire!"

Enjolras was watching the conversation from a distance, not knowing or caring what it was about. He was just seeing that this guy came from nowhere and made Éponine -his Éponine- smile, blush and look away as if he was flirting with her. He couldn't stop feeling jealousy.

_Come one Enjolras, she's not yours, not your girlfriend just a friend! Why would you feel jealous...she can do whatever she wants with her life. Then why are you feeling this way? Why do you talk every day...before and after class? Why do you joke all the time...come on Enjolras it's been less than a week! _

He stood up, not knowing what he was going to say or do, and walked towards Éponine and her companion, grabbing a chair and seating in front of them, eyes cold and arms folded in his chest. Éponine looked at him wide-eyed and Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hello, Éponine," Enjolras began.

This time, people at the café didn't mind them too much but Musichetta looked at them from the corner of her eye, paying attention to their every move.

"Hello Enjolras," she answered.

"What do you want, Valjean?" Grantaire said a little bit too rudely.

"Grantaire, he's a friend, don't be hard on him," she whispered.

"How come he's a friend? He's a Valjean! You're not supposed to cross a word with him!" he said in surprise.

"But we are friends. You've got a problem?" Enjolras answered.

"I've got no problem at all," Grantaire said, laughing at his face.

"Enjolras, I don't want to sound rude but really...what are you doing here, where everyone can see us?" she asked.

"You told me you were going to introduce me to your...friends. For the group, remember?" he said as naturally as possible.

"Oh...right. Grantaire, this is Enjolras. Enjolras, this is Grantaire. Enjolras, Grantaire and I met at art school, he's an hedonist, loves philosophy and apparently is searching for a cause to live for. Grantaire, Enjolras wants a group of revolutionary people to help him change France. Alright, my task is over," she said looking at Enjolras severely.

Grantaire and Enjolras shook hands and spent the next half an hour talking about the state of France's government. The talk consisted mainly of Enjolras talking, Grantaire cracking a few nonsensical jokes and Éponine, who continued her sketch, contributing with a few comments. Suddenly, Grantaire stood up.

"I'm sorry, I have to get drunk. Nice to meet you, Enjolras. And you Éponine, now that I know that you're a good girl gone bad, I'll be watching you," he said with a wink. Éponine rolled her eyes again and continued sketching.

After he was gone, Enjolras felt ridiculous. He had been jealous over a friend of hers. He had been jealous without them being anything else than just friends. He sighed and stood up when she didn't say anything else.

"Wait a minute Enjolras," she said with her eyes glued to her sketch. He looked at her without saying anything.

"What was that about?" she asked. Enjolras could see himself blushing.

"Nothing," he said looking away.

Éponine looked up from what she was doing, scrutinizing him, almost glaring.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Sure," he answered, "I have to study for an exam. Good to see you."

With that, he left the café, having a strange, bittersweet feeling inside. Enjolras was definitely confused.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Musichetta asked Éponine as soon as Enjolras left the café.

"That's what I'm asking myself 'Chetta," Éponine answered.

* * *

"So...really, you're having troubles with a girl?" Courfeyrac asked between laughter.

"I'm not! I was simply asking!" Enjolras said from his bed.

"Yet, you asked so worried and...almost pained," Combeferre said.

"You're not helping brother!" Enjolras growled standing up.

They hadn't talked for the rest of the day and Enjolras was, for some reason, worrying. He knew that he had acted very foolishly and he wasn't capable of talking to her first and he knew that, if she was upset or something, she wasn't talking to him either.

"Since Enjy here doesn't want to talk about his girl...let's talk about something else then. Today I saw the pony girl at Le Café Musain and she smiled at me for some reason. Any of you know why?" Courfeyrac said.

"The pony girl?" Joly asked and Enjolras' jaw clenched immediately.

"Pontmercy, you know, the hot chick!"

As an automatic reaction, Enjolras' hands became tight fits, clenched so tightly that his knuckles became white. He was enraged, definitely enraged.

* * *

Hello everyone. First of all, I want to thank each and everyone who sent their support to my friend. It hasn't been a good time for me but I'm fighting this. I really want to thank you. Once again, I know this has nothing to do with my fanfic and if you simply want to skip the note, then do so, but for those who don't skip it, you're in my heart.

Also thanks for reading, liking, commenting, putting in favorites and alerts. You guys are all awesome.

Lastly, "Team Les Amis" told me that jealous Enjolras was really cool...so I did a whole chapter dedicated to Enjolras' jealousy. I hope you enjoy it.


	8. Slow and Steady

They didn't talk for the rest of the week. Every time they would find each other at Le Café Musain, Éponine would blush and Enjolras would burry his face in his book. He had defended her in front of Courfeyrac, making a fuss about him calling her "pony girl" and "hot chick"; he guessed she wouldn't appreciate it. On her part, Éponine was dying to talk to him, ask him why had he talked to Grantaire in such a suspicious manner. But neither of them would start the conversation, probably out of shame or pride.

On Saturday morning, Combeferre, Cosette, Courfeyrac and Enjolras were seating at their home's library. Enjolras was reading another book and Combeferre was helping Cosette understand one of her subjects; something to do with the cellular reproduction. Meanwhile, Courfeyrac was watching a football game. Joly arrived a few minutes later annoyed and a bit embarrassed when he sat with them.

"What's the matter?" Combeferre said while Cosette took her notebooks and read on her own.

"Éponine Pontmercy is turning twenty today and they're throwing a costume party at her house. Musichetta's going and she asked me to go with her. She told me to wear a mask so nobody recognizes me and told me it was cool with the Pontmercy girl, although I'm 100% sure she didn't ask her."

"Oh…yes, Jehan told me to go with him…but I don't know," Courfeyrac commented while turning off the TV.

"Are you crazy? You shouldn't go!" Combeferre said.

Courfeyrac and Joly soon started commenting on costumes and Combeferre tried to dissuade them. Enjolras was the only attentive person to see their sister blush and hesitantly left the room. He suspected Cosette had also been invited to the damned party and he was going to confront her but first, he had to think.

He tried to be indifferent to the fact that Éponine hadn't invited him to her birthday (or even mention that she was turning twenty at all). Anyways, he was perturbed and almost enraged to see that, one way or another, his siblings were invited and he, who knew her and almost…had and unknown feeling for her, had to find out through somebody else.

"Enjolras what's happening to you?" Combeferre asked as he saw Enjolras' reddened face.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Enjolras answered between clenched teeth.

He stood up and left the room, leaving behind a heated discussion on which costumes to wear. Combeferre has already been persuaded: he was going to take care of Courfeyrac when he got a little too tipsy. Enjolras decided to go to Cosette's room, where he found her texting furiously; she was obviously talking to Marius.

"Close the door 'Jolras," Cosette said.

"What's the matter Cosette?" he asked.

"What am I going to do? In my plans it was alright that you go to the party because you know about my relationship with Marius but…the three of them? What am I going to do now?" she said disconsolately.

"What do you mean with "it's alright that you go"? I wasn't even invited!" Enjolras said in an annoyed voice.

"Of course you were…WAIT! Didn't I give the invitation…oh! I'm such a bad sister!" she said in distress as she ran to her drawer.

"Here," she said giving him a folded piece of paper, "Éponine sent you this."

Enjolras quickly left the room without saying anything else to his sister, who smiled knowingly at him. He arrived to his room and threw himself on the bed, quickly opening the folded piece of paper. It was a drawing in charcoal, a splintered barricade in which a few people stood up and held a tattered french flag. It had an inscription at the bottom.

"I was born on a fifth of june. Historically, that same day but in 1832 there was a rebellion against the monarchy. I hope you come to my house that day, everyone will celebrate my birthday but I'll celebrate the barricade day. Bring a costume…they already found one for me.

-Éponine."

Enjolras stared for a moment at the drawing and then saved it. He already knew what he was going to wear that night.

* * *

Enjolras and Cosette waited for Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Joly to leave. Joly, dressed as a Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas, left the house first to pick up Musichetta, who, everyone supposed, was dressed as Sally. Courfeyrac, dressed as Willy Wonka, and Combeferre, dressed as the Hobbit, went a few minutes later.

Cosette had a blue, long and puffy dress and had her hair made in a tidy bun. She was obviously Cinderella.

"What exactly are you?" Cosette asked when she saw his red coat, half opened, puffy shirt, untied tie and high boots.

"A French revolutionary, of course," he said rolling his eyes and taking her hand, "let's go."

They went downstairs in silence, to avoid their parents, who were waiting for them at the door.

"So, you're both also going to the party?" Jean Valjean asked.

"Yes…it's a friend's birthday," Cosette said.

"You're the designated driver, not only of your sister but of all of your brothers, so be responsible Enjolras," he said severely.

"And you both look great," Fantine added while pushing her husband out of the way, "love you! Have a great time!"

They arrived at the Pontmercy house half an hour later. Marius was waiting for them outside, dressed as Prince Charming. He hugged Cosette tightly and greeted Enjolras.

"Your brothers are already inside. I hope you have a good time," he said taking Cosette by her arm and taking her to the dance floor.

As soon as he entered, he was greeted by Grantaire, who was half drunk. He was clad in a musketeers costume and he took him to meet the other two guys, Feuilly and Jehan, who had a very entertaining conversation with him. He was left alone when Jehan told him he had to search for Courfeyrac and Feuilly went for something to drink. Grantaire was already passed out somewhere.

Then he saw her, dancing with difficulty in her long, Greek goddess-like red dress. An astronaut held her hand and retained her body close to his side. He knew Éponine didn't like being with him, he could notice it by the way she looked at him. He was smiling annoyingly at her. Enjolras wanted to strangle that unknown guy.

The song finally ended and the guy let go. Éponine ran away from him, glaring furiously and trying to go unnoticed, which she did very well. He followed her, saw her run through the staircase and sit on the top stair, where she was barely seen. He climbed the stairs silently just as she took out her notebook from a bag. He sat next to her as she began a sketch of the party.

"Happy barricade day," he said, startling her. She smiled at him when she saw his attire and continued sketching.

"Thought you weren't coming," she said.

"Cosette gave me the drawing today," he replied.

"What would have she done if I didn't give the letter to Marius that same day?" Éponine said mockingly but Enjolras turned serious.

"Éponine who was the guy you were dancing with?" he asked while signaling him. Montparnasse was seated with a girl Éponine didn't distinguish in his lap. He was kissing her and touching her very vulgarly.

"Montparnasse Thénardier. Supposedly, my fiancé," she said rolling her eyes.

"Your fiancé?" he asked startled, his face turned completely red and he furrowed his brows.

"Supposedly," she answered carelessly.

"Don't you see him? He's making out with another girl right in front of us!" he said irritated.

"I don't care what he does. The "compromise" has never been serious at all. He had girlfriends before and he even has a girlfriend now," she said with a shrug. Then she looked up and smiled softly.

"Enjolras, do you see that boy? Look at him, the blonde one dressed as Harry Potter?" she said signaling somebody among the crowd.

"Do you mean the one that's running behind the ballerina or something?" he asked.

"Yes! Him! He's Gavroche! My little brother," she said with a huge grin.

"And you see the girl that's dressed as a zombie rag doll? The one that's talking with the blonde guy? That's Azelma, my sister," she said.

"Yes, I see her!" he answered cheerfully.

"And well...there's my brother, dancing with your sister," she said with monotony.

* * *

"Monsieur Gillenormand," Madame Thénardier said in alarm.

"What's the matter Madame?" he said delightfully.

"I've seen a couple of the Valjeans here tonight! This is impossible! Don't they know the meaning of respect? I'll call the guardians for you...make them leave right now!" she said.

"Madame...we're in a party, nothing's happening right now and they're not doing anything to us. If they happened to be invited by common friends of the family, then let them stay and know the meaning of class. As long as they're not here to make us harm and I don't personally see them, then everything's perfect," he said.

Madame Thénardier didn't have a personal quarrel with the Valjean family but she had seen Enjolras and Éponine talking very close together, almost hiding at the staircase. This made her mad, but since she had also seen her son making out with an unknown girl, she decided not say much about it.

* * *

"Come on Enjolras, this is boring," she said standing up, "let's go to my personal paradise."

They walked together through a hall on the second floor of the Pontmercy household. Enjolras took her hand and Éponine squeezed his, making him smile in response. They entered through a door, to find a little room full of scattered paints and utensils, along with papers, canvases, notebooks and more. It also had books all over the place and an big stereo.

"I introduce you to my paradise Enjolras. Consider yourself lucky, I don't let many people come over here," she said with a wink, throwing herself on a small sofá at a corner.

Enjolras looked around in awe, motioning a pile of books on a shelf.

"Philosophy?" he asked sincerely impressed.

"What? Did you really think I don't read?" she said with a smile as she took the pins off of her hair, letting it fall as though it was a cascade.

"Hey...I'm curious to know? Why didn't you wear a costume to your own part...I mean celebration of the barricade day?" he said sitting next to her in a chair.

"I wanted to dress like you, I mean with the boots and high wasted pants but grandpapa told me that if I didn't use a "proper" costume, I would have to use a normal dress. So I found a red dress," she said.

"And it's a beautiful red dress," he murmured, making her blush.

Suddenly, they heard a few steps outside. Éponine recognized the murmuring, it was Montparnasse and he came with somebody else. Éponine turned off the lights and locked the door, telling Enjolras to be quiet, for them to hear what he was saying.

"I don't know 'Parnasse...it's that stupid girl's house, do you think she'll mind too much?" a feminine voice said.

"I know there's a guests room nobody ever uses...let's search for it. Don't be silly, 'Ponine's an idiot, she's probably sketching in that stupid notebook of hers," he said.

"You're supposed to marry her and you don't even like her," the woman said between laughter.

"It's just to annoy her...I'll marry her and then divorce to get a good portion of her inheritance...or maybe I'll kill her and get it all. I don't care. I'll make her unhappy anyways and that's going to be it. Now, help me search for the fucking room before I loose my interest," he said with a growl before they left.

Enjolras turned the lights on quickly enough to see Éponine's tears. She turned around, facing the wall and drying her tears silently. Enjolras stood still, not knowing how to react.

"Why don't you go?" Éponine said between sobs, "Why don't you go Enjolras? You can leave me here...go and enjoy that party."

"You can't ask me that!" Enjolras said squeezing her arm tightly.

"Why? Enjolras just leave! Leave like everyone else! Leave like you'll do sooner or later! Like my grandfather always does!" she said, crying disconsolately.

"You can't ask me that Éponine...because I came here for you," he said wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Just leave...really, I'll like to be alone," she insisted. Enjolras clenched his jaw.

"Éponine don't do that! Don't think that just because that idiot said that you're just not worth anything at all!" he said.

"You shouldn't have listened to him," she said with a broken voice, "you should leave."

"GODDAMMIT! I CAN'T LEAVE ÉPONINE..." He said making her face him. Enjolras' face was red, his jaw clenched, his teeth gritted. He held her arm tightly, backing her up against the wall. Then he didn't say anything else for he kissed her furiously and passionately. Éponine surrendered without much resistance and soon answered the kiss with the same fire and determination.

* * *

**Let the Enjonine begin. I hope you like it. **


	9. I Belong to You

They looked into each other's eyes, getting lost in a depth they hadn't noticed before, in a fire caused by their passionate hearts. Éponine sought for Enjolras' lips again, not wanting to waste time with words. Enjolras accepted willingly and cupped her face with his hands. They were both burning with desire and despair.

"Good God Enjolras what are we doing?" she asked between kisses and laughter.

"Loosing our heads," he answered kissing her forehead.

Enjolras intertwined their fingers, smiling softly at her. They both sat at the sofá, staring at each other in a relatively peaceful silence.

"What's going to happen now?" Enjolras asked, confused and bewildered for the first time in a very long time.

Éponine furrowed her brows in response. "I don't know," she said, "but let's not talk about it now."

"We must, Éponine," he said caressing her hands with his thumbs, "because this thing I'm feeling for you...and I've been feeling since that day at the Musain...this feeling is really frightening. It's too strong even for me, a person who has been told several times that's too passionate."

Éponine blushed and looked away. "Good to know that I'm not the only one feeling this," she mumbled in response, leaving Enjolras openmouthed.

"What?" she said amusedly.

Enjolras could just ask himself how she could be so tranquil when her last few words had turned his world upside down. Apart from a subtle crush on a girl at middle school, Enjolras hadn't felt something for a woman. Then Éponine came, like a hurricane, wreaking the walls of his heart with a smile or a sentence, making him feel alive.

Enjolras kissed her again, softly on the lips. She smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked softly.

"For being you," he answered hugging her.

They stayed there for who knows how long, just sitting in the couch, huddled together in peaceful silence. Every once or twice, Enjolras would play with Éponine's hair or she would kiss his neck or intertwine their fingers. They were silently knowing each other, smiling softly when their eyes met, blushing softly when they got too conscious about the situation, but never letting go.

Out of the blue Enjolras stood up and turned on Éponine's stereo. He smiled upon seeing the last song she had played: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

"It's a revolution I suppose?" he half sang, half-whispered.

"We'll painted red, to fit right in," she answered.

He searched through her songs until he found one suitable for the moment, stopping in a slow one called "Baby I'm Yours". He walked towards Éponine and took her hand, silently inviting her to dance. They moved to the center of the room and, very close to each other, danced together to the rhythm of that simple and too short song.

_Baby I'm yours, and I'll be yours until two and two is three, yours until the mountains crumble to the sea...In other words, until eternity. _

Being shorter than Enjolras, Éponine was able to put her head on Enjolras' chest, close her eyes and feel herself being carried by Enjolras' gracious feet. He was smiling at her, tightening his grip around her when he heard two pairs of feet at the distance just as the song was replaced by Ella Fitzgerald. The knock on the door pulled them from their reverie.

Éponine opened the door as Enjolras turned off the stereo. Cosette's preoccupied expression changed into knowing grins when as she saw both Éponine and Enjolras in the room. On the other hand, Marius scowled.

"What were you doing here?" Cosette asked curiously.

Enjolras looked straight at Éponine. She sighed. "Cosette, your brother and I came here to discuss art," she said as serious as possible.

"I can't believe you made a fuss about me having a respectful relation with your sister but you have the courage to take my sister away from her birthday party to do who knows what. And you even had music on to disguise the situation!" he said moving towards Enjolras who was blushing furiously. Cosette didn't know what to do so she entered and closed the door behind her.

"MARIUS! IS NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, YOU DIRTY IDIOT!" Éponine scolded.

"What were you doing here then?" he demanded. Éponine sighed.

"Enjolras, please explain," she answered sitting down on the sofá.

"Your sister and I were...discussing certain mutual feelings of affection," he said awkwardly. Cosette squealed and hugged Éponine tightly while Marius looked at both of them wide eyed.

"So you're something now?" Cosette asked with a huge grin. Enjolras looked straightly at Éponine, who was troubled and didn't know what to answer.

"Take it easy Cosette..." he answered calmly.

"I am hoping that you've no problem with this...I have not -and don't plan to- disrespect your sister in any way," he said to Marius, who nodded.

"Now please tell us why were you so preoccupied when you came here?" Éponine asked, eager to change the topic.

Marius and Cosette both frowned in desperation.

"I think Courf saw us dancing," Cosette whispered.

Enjolras thought for a second. He didn't want his brothers to discover Marius and Cosette because it meant they would consequently discover his new _relationship. _Also, he didn't want them telling their parents.

"Cosette, we're leaving now. Tomorrow, if they ask us we're going to say we were at somebody else's party, from your faculty," he said.

"How are we leaving? They're downstairs! Any of them could see us!" Cosette exclaimed.

"Through the backdoor," Éponine answered, "we'll guide you."

Marius and Cosette then left to say goodbye and "let them have their privacy". Enjolras kissed Éponine one last time.

"Tomorrow I'll see you at Le Café Musain?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered hugging him.

"Enjolras...I know this sounds crazy but...do you consider that it's a bad idea to tell your brothers about all of this?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I really don't know...I trust them but we can't risk this," he said, once again kissing her.

"Just think about it. I'll talk with Marius about the possibility of telling 'Zelma and 'Roche. We'll avoid so much trouble!" she exclaimed before leaving the room, finding Marius and Cosette outside, singing about their hearts full of love.

"Lovebirds, let's go," Éponine said leading the way.

They went through a series of halls, turns and stairs until they found a backdoor near the servant's quarters. Marius and Cosette had a longer farewell while Enjolras and Éponine simply said "goodbye". Once they were gone, Marius and Éponine went back upstairs, where they heard strange noises coming from a certain guests room that hadn't been used in a very long time.

"Montparnasse and his whore," Éponine shrugged.

They returned to the party, where the guests were already leaving; it was already too late. She was there to say goodbye to the last invitees and be congratulated by a few others. In the end, her inebriated friends along with the three remaining Valjean brothers were the last remaining. Her grandfather went to sleep after the Thénardiers were gone. Éponine imagined Montparnasse had the decency to leave too, so she was happy in an environment she enjoyed. They all sat at the staircase, eating the remaining food trays and drinking the last beers.

"So you're Éponine Pontmercy," Courfeyrac slurred with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Monsieur Courfeyrac," she answered.

"Yeah...me too. Our families hate each other but you know? I don't hate you...you're actually pretty cool..." he said again.

"By the way, our parents are going to kill us if they know we're here..." Joly laughed.

"Then don't tell them..." Musichetta said as though it was obvious.

"Hey...didn't you see Cosette here? You know, our sister?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I told you you imagined it!" Combeferre said.

"What is imagination anyways, Monsieur Combeferre?" Feuilly asked in a cheery voice.

"Did you know he also studies philosophy?" Combeferre said while signaling towards Feuilly, "and he's a genius too! You should give me your phone number...we should talk about many things...you're in my class right?"

"Hey...and where's Grantaire?" Éponine asked.

"You mean that funny drunkard? he's passed out on the couch...with the mini Pontmercy...what's his name?" Courfeyrac asked scratching the back of his head.

"Gavroche," Éponine answered.

"That! Gavroche! He's a funny guy," he said, laughing to himself very loudly.

"Alright Valjeans...let's go! It's late and you're all drunk," Musichetta said standing up.

The Valjeans complained, saying they were having a good time and didn't want to leave but still followed her.

"Good night 'Ponine. It was a great party. See you tomorrow at the Musain for a good supply of dark coffee," Musichetta said hugging her.

The Valjeans even hugged Éponine, which she considered really funny and ironic. Feuilly and Jehan left afterwards, both kissing Éponine's cheeks, promising a meeting of the four musketeers soon and apologizing for leaving a too drunk Grantaire behind.

With Marius' help and much effort, Éponine carried Grantaire to the guests room they had for him, which was the nearest to Éponine's bedroom. Then, they took little Gavroche to his own room, putting him in his bed with his Harry Potter costume, and checked if Azelma was in her bedroom.

"Goodnight Marius," she said entering to her bedroom.

"Goodnight 'Ponine," he answered opening his door, just in front of hers.

* * *

**For all of those who cared...my friend's better now and she sends a massive thank you to all of those who cared about her. Now...on a personal note, thanks for reading, commenting, putting in favorites or alerts. I'm hoping you liked this chapter and the story so far. **


	10. Unintended

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Éponine woke up at ten in the morning. She soon remembered that she was supposed to meet Enjolras at Le Café Musain but was so comfortable in her bed that she didn't want to move. She teasingly texted Enjolras.

_Hey...good morning! I've got a little problem... -É_

_What is it? Should I worry? -E_

_No...it's just that my bed's too comfortable to consider leaving anytime soon...-É_

Enjolras was sitting on his living room along with his brothers, Jehan and Feuilly, who were discussing the possibility of having a "revolutionary group". As he read Éponine's message, he laughed loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Excusez-moi, continue discussing, I'll be back in a second," he said standing up and leaving to the kitchen, where he texted Éponine with a huge grin.

_See what you did? You made me laugh! And everyone saw me with weird faces! -E _

_Poor little boy that can't stand being bullied -É _

_Tell you what...you'll go to sleep now or whatever and when your bed's not so comfortable, you'll call me and we'll see each other at Le Café Musain -E _

_Sure. Merci par considérer mon temps de sommeil! -É _

_(thanks for considering my sleeping time). _

_De rien, petit Éponine -E_

_(you're welcomed, little Éponine). _

He went back to the living room, when everyone waited for him.

"Enjolras, we have a name!" Combeferre said very pleased.

"Tell me," he insisted cheerfully.

"Les Amis De l'ABC! Feuilly thought about it," Courfeyrac said.

"ABC?" Enjolras asked.

"Pun for abaissés...because we're supposed to fight for the lowly," Feuilly explained shyly.

Enjolras considered it for a minute. "That's actually quite clever," he said, making Feuilly smile.

"And who's going to be in the group? Apart from us, of course?"

"Well, we're already six, I'm counting with Grantaire, so seven...maybe we could convince this friend of mine called Bossuet, who's studying law and...I guess that's it for now," Jehan said.

"And Bahorel...he's a friend of mine that's constantly speaking of social injustices, life hasn't been to hard on him," Joly explained, sounding a bit somber.

"Sure...and maybe Cosette would like to join, she's very charitable and she could help us," Combeferre proposed.

"If we're also accepting ladies then why not..." Jehan tried to propose but soon seemed to remember something and hushed immediately.

"What is it Jehan?" Courfeyrac asked curiously.

"Just wondered if you'll let Éponine in the group...we know her more than anyone and I know she would be really helpful in this group," Jehan said.

"And we don't expect you to accept but, beyond your families issues, I think we must have as much help as possible with the causes we're fighting for. Not to say she's Mother Teresa, because she's not, but I've seen her take off her jacket to give it to a _clochard _to protect her child from the cold," Feuilly said.

"And she's the kind of person that pays food to hungry strangers even if it means she'll stay hungry until she arrives home," Jehan coincided.

Enjolras' heart was pounding very hard. Courfeyrac sighed and so did Combeferre. They were once two little gamins, who everyone shunned and looked like inferiors. Courfeyrac tried to imagine what he would've felt if he had encountered with some version of what Jehan and Feuilly were describing during his times on the streets. Combeferre looked at Joly, who understood him immediately and looked at Enjolras questioningly.

"Enjolras, you'll clearly be the leader. You decided...are we letting the Pontmercy girl join us?" Combeferre asked, "although, I must add she was incredibly civil with us yesterday. I was drunk but I still remember."

"If she comes in, Marius Pontmercy must also come. I know we're not supposed to talk to them an all...but I've noticed he's quite illustrated in certain aspects...you know? And he's been quite friendly lately," Courfeyrac said.

"Tomorrow we'll have the first meeting of Les Amis De L'ABC," he said very determined, "Call everyone, including the Pontmercys."

* * *

Éponine got a text that made her wake up immediately from an uneasy and atypical snoozing.

_I've got good news! Do you want to go and eat with me tonight? -E_

_Like...on a date? -É _

_Sure... -E_

_I've got the perfect place! I'm picking you up at nine! -É_

_You're not being serious...I'm picking YOU up at nine -E _

_Nice of you, revolutionary...but if you come, I'm not leaving my house -É_

_You're so stubborn! -E _

three hours later, after a discussion that lasted about half and hour and Enjolras having to resign himself, Éponine was getting ready to go and pick him up. It was the first time she didn't know what to wear but she decided for something _casually elegant. _She put on a knee-high red dress that hugged her curves perfectly, along with grey, translucent trousers and her new favorite pair of black converse shoes. She also used a jean cardigan with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows. After combing her hair, letting it fall loosely over her shoulders, and taking her car keys, Éponine left her room.

She found Marius discussing with his grandfather about a paper he was writing on criminal law. She ran past them to avoid questions but soon was called by her grandfather.

"Éponine Pontmercy...come over here young lady," he said.

"Yes Grandpapa?" she vowed her head.

"Where are you going?" he inquired, startled to see her using a dress without being threatened.

"I was going out...with a friend," she answered, looking at Marius for some help.

"She's going out with a friend I introduced to her...from Law School," Marius interrupted.

"What's his name?" Monsieur Gillenormand asked.

"He's name is...Jean, he's pretty much a respectable guy," Marius answered.

"And why isn't he picking you up if he's such a 'respectable guy'?" Monsieur Gillenormand asked.

"I insisted that he shouldn't...after all we're just friends..." she said bitting her lip.

"Go," he said delightedly, "but don't come too late."

Éponine left immediately, smiling widely at her brother and grandfather. She arrived at Enjolras' house half an hour later, singing "Uprising" at the top of her lungs, until Enjolras knocked on her door and she lowered the volume. He sat at the passengers seat and kissed her softly on the lips before even saying hello. She smiled at him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine...and what about you?" she answered before turning speeding up.

"I'm frustrated," he said, frowning.

"Why?" she asked pouting.

"What am I going to do with you? I can't have you all around me...contradicting me...picking me up!" he said almost hysterically, which made her laugh.

"Not only I believe that it is perfectly okay for me to pick you up, but also I did it for our own sake. Grandpapa would've made you come in to meet you...and we really don't want that," she said smiling at him.

"My parents also wanted to know who I was going out with," he whispered.

"And what did you tell them?" she asked.

"A friend of mine," he shrugged.

"Good to know...because my grandfather thinks I'm out with his friend Jean," she said, making Enjolras chuckle.

"You literally are," he explained, "My whole name's Enjolras Jean Valjean."

Éponine laughed as she parked the car. They were at a really picturesque little restaurant besides the Seine, where the tables were placed at the rooftop. Enjolras rushed out of the car and opened Éponine's door. She smiled and blushed when she saw Enjolras' eyes fixed on her dress.

"You look beautiful," he said kissing her knuckles and guiding her to the restaurant.

They sat down at a table in which they could see the Eiffel Tower shinning at a distance. Éponine took Enjolras' hand shyly.

"You told me you had good news," she said with puppy eyes.

"I do indeed," he said, suddenly remembering and smiling at her.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"We've finally decided to create the revolutionary group...your friend Feuilly came up with the name: Les Amis De l'ABC," he said proudly.

"Clever," she said, "abaissés."

"How come you got it so quickly," he asked confused; he was expecting her questions about the name.

"First, it's obvious. Second, I know Feuilly too well...and he loves puns," she said sweetly, making him roll his eyes.

"So Feuilly is in?" she asked.

"He is, and so are Jehan and Grantaire," he said.

Éponine nodded with a huge smile on her face. Suddenly, their food arrived. They were going to eat _fondue_ with bread and sweet crepes. They ate and joked throughout the dinner, their hands barely touching almost always, making the moment electrical. After eating, they sat at their spots in silence for a while, until something occurred to her.

"Enjolras...do you want to do something else before going back home?" she asked with a hopeful grin.

"What do you wish to do?" he asked her.

"Come with me," she said taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

They walked through the streets of Paris, near the Seine, their souls lightened by the city's lights, until they arrived to the Eiffel Tower. Éponine, completely excited, almost pushed him to the elevator, which took them to the last floor. Enjolras was looking at everything in awe; he hadn't been there since he was a child. The doors opened and they both stared at the amazing city of Paris from above. Enjolras hugged Éponine and she smiled.

"See carefully, Enjolras, this is the city you're going to change with your ideas," she whispered in his ear.

Enjolras, moved by her words and thinking Éponine was the most perfect girl in the whole planet, whispered playfully: "you mean _we __are going to change with our ideas_...I forgot to tell you that you're also part of Les Amis? And also Marius if he wishes to be..."

Éponine squealed for the first time in her life. She stood up on her tiptoes and threw her arms around Enjolras' neck. He was surprised but hugged her immediately and kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss and soon, it turned out to be a very passionate, true, amazing kiss. Paris' lights shone brightly that night, reflected on their spot at the Eiffel Tower.

The viewer was almost empty but the few other people that were at that place with them were mostly tourist, who didn't know or cared who they were or whether their love was or wasn't prohibited. They simply saw it as a symbol of true love at the most romantic place ever, so they stared, and some of them even clapped and Éponine and Enjolras, who hated to draw attention to them, kept kissing, never getting tired and not wanting to give in, because they loved the moment and they loved each other's lips.


	11. Hiding Tonight

The next day, Monday, at 4:00 p.m, the first meeting of Les Amis de L'ABC took place at an empty room in the second floor of Le Café Musain, which Madame Houcheloup had arranged with the intention of opening a failed "tea house". She gave the keys to Enjolras after much pleading and good use of his gift for words and even helped him with some chairs and tables. Enjolras, along with his brothers, waited for the people to arrive.

"Hey, Enjolras, where were you yesterday?" Courfeyrac asked out of the blue.

"Nowhere," he said, trying to hide smiling; he had spent a beautiful, cheesy evening with Éponine.

"And why did you arrive so late? And you were a bit disheveled and all..." Joly said, laughing.

Before Enjolras could answer, somebody arrived. Much to his pleasure and embarrassment, it was Éponine. She cordially greeted everyone and sat down at the other end of the room, to sketch as always.

The four brothers looked at each other in silence as Éponine hummed an unknown tune and sketched naturally with a wide smile on her face. Courfeyrac sighed and stood up, walking behind Éponine and shamelessly staring at her sketch.

"What are you doing?" Courfeyrac asked curiously.

Instinctively, she put both of her arms on top of her sketch, but controlled herself once she realized Courfeyrac was trying to be friendly. She smiled at him and let him see her drawing of a barricade, possibly during the French Revolution. She was somewhat obsessed with the topic. After staring at the picture for a while, Courfeyrac smiled at her.

"You're very talented," he commented while sitting down next to her.

"Thanks...I guess," she said biting her lip.

"You probably might already know me but still, I'll introduce myself again. I'm Antoine Courfeyrac Valjean," he said before kissing her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Éponine Marie Pontmercy-Gillenormand," she answered.

"Wow...we try to see you as a friend but your last names do not really help your cause," he joked.

"Well, Monsieur, it's not like your last name isn't any heavy...an anvil to your own cause actually," she answered.

"That means we're friends then," he winked with a smile.

"Why not? Maybe our families can reach to an agreement...but for now lets start with a simple friendship," she replied while eyeing Enjolras with a mischievous grin.

"Sure...let me introduce you to my brothers so you can befriend them too," he said motioning to them, who were listening the conversation in silence. They all approached, including Enjolras, and sat next to both of them, staring at the girl with curiosity.

"He's Franz Combeferre Valjean," Courfeyrac said.

"He's Joseph Lee Valjean," he continued.

"And he's Enjolras Jean Valjean," he then said.

"Combeferre, Joly and Enjolras respectively," he finished, "and, for further references, I'm Courf."

She was about to talk when somebody interrupted them. It turned out to be Marius, who was also received with a cordial greeting.

"So...what's happening here?" he asked confusedly.

"We've signed a peace treaty," Éponine said triumphantly.

"I wonder how would our families take it," he murmured, turning the room into an uncomfortable silence.

"They won't...I guess it's better if we keep it a secret," Combeferre suggested.

"I guess it is," Marius coincided.

Cosette arrived afterwards, blushing and smiling when she saw Marius.

"I guess we're having our own family reunion," Éponine mumbled to herself a little too loudly, making Enjolras almost choke.

Before the Valjean brothers could ask what that meant, Feuilly and Grantaire arrived, along with a mighty guy that introduced himself as Bahorel. Despite his strong and almost harsh demeanor, he turned out to be a really funny and gentle man, who immediately engaged Éponine in a conversation on self-defense.

Enjolras, sitting on a corner at the other side of the room, had to witness how Bahorel told _his girlfriend_ to go to the gym with him, to teach her some tricks and be safe. She smiled sincerely and Enjolras could feel that strong emptiness in his stomach; a boiling rage that bubbled from the bottom part of his stomach. Jealousy. He stretched his fingers every once in a while, his face contorted, his teeth clenched, his breathing heavy. It was definitely jealousy, again.

_Enjolras, control yourself. _

"Hey, Apolo," Grantaire said sitting by his side and offering a glass of wine Enjolras accepted and drank too quickly.

"What did you call me?" Enjolras asked, deviating his attention from Bahorel's obvious flirting with **his girlfriend. **

"Apolo, you look like a Greek God, and I think it is quite proper, considering you're the one promoting all of this," he said motioning to the place where everyone chatted.

"And, if 'Ponine's the one that's making your god-like features contort with fury, we might as well start calling her Cassandra," he said chuckling.

"You know what happens to Cassandra right?" Enjolras said furiously.

"I do, the difference is that I'm here for Éponine and I wouldn't doubt to desfigure your God like face if you spit on her mouth," he said, half jokingly and half too serious.

"Good to know," Enjolras shrugged, "but, if that was the case, call her Athena."

"Ooh...so you're already a couple," he said, smiling.

"No...I mean yes...I mean what?" Enjolras answered, not wanting to engage Éponine in something she didn't want.

"Don't fret Apolo. If that's the case, then you don't have to be jealous because she's the best you're going to find out there," he said, taking a long sip from his drink.

"How can you be sure I don't have to be jealous? I mean...she's pretty and intelligent, more than one guy is going to be behind her," Enjolras whispered, blushing.

"Apolo, she's an honest person and if she didn't want to be with you, she would tell you straightforwardly, believe me."

"You've probably seen her in relationships quite often, right? You might know if she likes me..." Enjolras said, his blush was too evident now.

"Actually no. Apart from that idiot, Montparnasse, I haven't seen her with any other guy, actually. But you want to hear a story? I also liked her once...and I mean...almost loved her and not in the brotherly way I love her now...I mean in love. She would be with me even in my drunkest moments and still hug me, help me arrive to my house safely, laugh with me and deal with my hangovers. She would celebrate my birthdays with me, stand for me even at the moments in which I wouldn't even stand for myself. She even helped me get my college life on track...she's an angel and I'm a guy, how couldn't I fall for her?" he said, as Enjolras looked at him wide-eyed.

"And what happened?" he asked curiously.

"Éponine Pontmercy is the only girl you'll meet that makes you love her even if she doesn't return your affections in the way you wished she would. She became the best friend I've ever had, almost like a sister to me and I realized there's certain pleasure in being an asexual bisexual," he said with a wink.

"Isn't that impossible?" Enjolras questioned.

"Come on, I'm almost always drowning in a pool of wine, nothing's impossible for me!" he joked as he stood up just as Jehan arrived with his friend, an almost bald, young man called Bossuet, who tripped over two chairs and knocked a vase before sitting down besides Joly. Then Enjolras stood up, a smile plastered across his face.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first reunion of Les Amis De l'ABC," he said as everyone cheered.

"We've called you up here today because we -and by that I mean not only my brothers and I but also Feuilly and Jehan- consider that every single one of you has something special in them to help us changing France."

After two hours of speaking about their action plan and debating on certain topics, Jehan stood up, handing a piece of paper to each person. It had lyrics in it.

"What is this Jehan?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I wrote a song...for the meeting to be a little more entertaining," he answered blushing violently, "I was expecting Éponine here to help me singing it for you."

She looked at her little, tender friend with a confused frown on her face.

"Do you expect me to improvise a tune or something?" she said as everyone focused their attention on her.

"Just sing with me..." he said sitting by her side and starting the song in a quiet voice.

_Do you hear the people sing?_  
_Singing a song of angry men?_  
_It is the music of a people_  
_Who will not be slaves again!_  
_When the beating of your heart_  
_Echoes the beating of the drums_  
_There is a life about to start_  
_When tomorrow comes! _

The tune was very easy and catchy, so Éponine continued with the next part of the song in a louder voice, making everyone's spirit go high.

_Will you join in our crusade?_  
_Who will be strong and stand with me?_  
_Beyond the barricade_  
_Is there a world you long to see?_

Enjolras decided to take a chance and sing the next two lines with an admirable passion.

_Then join in the_ fight  
That_ will give you the right to be free!_

Marius and Cosette sang the next part together.

_Will you give all you can give_  
_So that our banner may advance_  
_Some will fall and some will live_  
_Will you stand up and take your chance?_  
_The blood of the martyrs_  
_Will water the meadows of France!_

And then everyone, as a strong, united group, chanted the last part.

_Do you hear the people sing?_  
_Singing a song of angry men?_  
_It is the music of a people_  
_Who will not be slaves again!_  
_When the beating of your heart_  
_Echoes the beating of the drums_  
_There is a life about to start_  
_When tomorrow comes!_

The song gave end to the meeting and everyone dispersed. Cosette sat along Courfeyrac, who was speaking to Marius and Jehan. Grantaire was drinking with Joly and Combeferre was having a philosophical debate with Feuilly. Bossuet was having a chat with Bahorel about the theories of self-defense sports such as martial arts or taekwondo. Enjolras sat in a corner with Éponine, barely looking at each other and talking in whispers.

"You were jealous," she said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" he said, looking away.

"You, dear Apolo, were jealous...of me and Bahorel," she stated.

"So you talked to Grantaire..." Enjolras frowned, "don't be so self-centered, I just didn't like the way he talked to you."

"Yeah, and be prepared because he's trying to convince everyone to call you Apolo. And, you don't have to be jealous, Monsieur Enjolras, because you and I are absolutely nothing," she said, leaving him startled.

"We're nothing?" he said in her ear, which made her giggle.

"Okay, you went to my birthday party...and then we went on a date and there has been a lot of kissing involved but tell me: when did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" she said seriously before standing up.

"See you later Apolo," she whispered.

"Bye everyone," she said loudly.

"Bye," everyone said.

"See you tomorrow," Combeferre said.

Enjolras was left alone at the corner. He also said goodbye, excusing himself by saying he remembered an unfinished paper for the next day. He found Éponine downstairs, on the door of the café chatting with Musichetta and about to leave. He sat casually at a table, staring at both of them laughing until Éponine finally seemed to say goodbye and left. He followed her immediately.

Outside it was very cold. He closed his jacket and put his hands in his pockets, running behind Éponine, who was walking carelessly and grinned mischievously when she realized that Enjolras was following her. He finally took her hand, making her face him. His jaw was clenched and he was breathing hardly, looking at her somewhat crossed but at the same time melting inside; he decided he loved her mischievous grins.

"Don't. Ever. Leave. Me. Like that. Again. Never." he said. Éponine crooked her head to the left.

"You came over here just to tell me that?" she asked and he smiled.

"Éponine...you're evil!" he exclaimed.

"Am I?" she asked.

"Just...Arg! Hmm...Éponine Pontmercy Gillenormand, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

"Let me think about it..." she said, pretending to think too hard on the matter, "you know what? I think you would be an amazing boyfriend...so yes!"

They kissed for the first and only time that day, a soft peck in the lips until they heard somebody call their names.

"Enjolras! Éponine!" Courfeyrac said running to them.

"What?" Enjolras asked sincerely displeased.

"What are you doing out here...alone?" he asked suspiciously.


	12. Fluorescent Adolescent

"What are you doing here...alone?" Courfeyrac asked suspiciously.

Enjolras and Éponine looked at each other without knowing what to say.

"I was just searching for my car keys and he came thinking he could play the hero with me," Éponine said with a half grin. Enjolras raised his eyebrows and Courfeyrac laughed at him.

"Since when do you, Enjolras "Patria is my only mistress" Valjean, decide to play the hero with a girl?" he asked amusedly.

"Oh, don't you think it's only with me Courf, I've seen him to that with Musichetta very frequently...and also with several other girls on campus when I wait for Marius outside," she said between laughter.

"I hope Joly doesn't see you," Courfeyrac joked.

Although it evidently wasn't true, Enjolras blushed deeply as Courfeyrac and Éponine laughed.

"I can't believe this...my brother's more of a casanova than I am!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

"You can't be serious," Enjolras said, "shut up Don Juan!"

There was more laughter from Éponine and Courfeyrac.

"Alright, Austin Powers, back to the Musain. Leave your poor brother alone. After all, he was just being nice to me," she said pushing Courfeyrac to the door. He said goodbye to both Éponine and Enjolras and left inside to flirt with some girls.

"You're going to pay!" Enjolras mumbled.

"Yeah right," Éponine said kissing him once again.

* * *

A month later, Enjolras and Éponine were sitting below a leafy tree on a lonely park near Le Café Musain. It had become their official hiding place. Enjolras was reading something and writing notes quickly on the margins, calculating everything for their first rally in a few weeks. Meanwhile, Éponine was lying on the grass, her head on top of Enjolras' lap while sketching something she wanted to show to him. She bit her lip.

"Enjy..." she said putting her sketch and pencil away.

"Don't call me that, dear _Éppy," _he answered.

"Apolo put the book away, I need to tell you something important..." she said. Enjolras immediately gave her his full attention.

"You're not breaking up with me right?" he asked her with a grin, making her roll her eyes.

"Apolo, I think it's time to tell our siblings about...you know..._us_," she said shyly.

"Athena..." he was about to say.

"No! Listen to me...we've had four dates in the last month. Three of them have been interrupted by your brothers or my siblings...and I can't take it anymore!" she said frustratedly.

Enjolras caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Believe me, I can't care less of what they'll say or think...I just want the freedom to be with you without hiding!" she said with a grin.

"You're awesome Athena," he said kissing her lips softly.

"I know," she joked.

They both stood up.

"Tell you what...we'll tell them on friday...I need them to be concentrated this week, we must plan the last details of the rally," he said doubtfully.

"Sure Apolo," she said with a smile before kissing him on the lips.

...

Éponine arrived home later that day to prepare herself for the meeting that night. Along with Feuilly and Grantaire she was in charge of painting banners and designing brochures for the rally, which was planned to take place at the Luxembourg Park two weeks later. They a lot to do. She was saving her brushes and paints, along with the drafts they had made and other utensils in a bag with her painting clothes when Gavroche arrived.

"Hey 'Ponine," Gavroche greeted with a toothy smile.

"Hello 'Roche! How's it going?" she asked.

"Fine...hey, I'm going with you tonight to Le Café Musain," he announced proudly.

"What?" she asked alarmed and confused.

"Yes...I'm now going to be part of your rebellious group," he said.

"Gavroche...you're insane! And I don't know what rebellious group you're talking about," she answered.

"Yeah right 'Ponine...or would you like Grandpapa to know that you go to meet the Valjeans every night?" he said with a grin, leaving her openmouthed and wide-eyed.

"Who told you?" she asked.

"Isabelle has a brother...his name's Bossuet and he's also in the group. He told Isabelle about you...and we figured out the rest," he explained, "besides, I asked Marius, who's somewhat distracted lately and he told me everything."

"Marius!" she called out quite crossed. He arrived a few minutes later, with a smile on his face.

"Explain," she said looking directly at Gavroche.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to be part of Les Amis De l'ABC with you," he said. Marius looked at him confused.

"You're too distracted...and he already figured all out!" she explained.

"I'm going with you," he said, decidedly.

"Azelma knows about this?" Éponine asked.

"She doesn't...and she wouldn't care too much either," Gavroche answered.

"But 'Roche! You'll get bored!" Marius said.

"I won't...besides Isabelle will also be there!" he said, "Or do you prefer that Granpapa knows?"

"Fine," Marius sighed, "I need you to be ready at six."

...

"Hello everyone," Bossuet said with a smile; it was the first time he didn't trip over anything as soon as he arrived.

"Hello Bossuet," Courfeyrac answered, "and who's the lovely girl?"

Isabelle was hiding behind her big brother, asking herself whether if it had been a good idea to make her brother bring her as soon as she didn't see Gavroche around.

"I'm Isabelle," she said stretching her hand for him to take it.

"So, you're a babysitter tonight?" Grantaire joked.

"Actually, I asked my brother to bring me here because I want to know what you're doing!" she exclaimed.

"How old are you?" Enjolras asked, somewhat annoyed and amused at the same time.

"I'm thirteen," she said sitting in front of him, "and I want to help you with this."

Enjolras was going to answer but was interrupted by the door opening to reveal Marius, Éponine and a blonde boy he recognized as Éponine's youngest brother.

"Hey Gavroche," Jehan, Feuilly and Grantaire said at the same time.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"And you are...?" Courfeyrac asked amusedly.

"I'm the person your parents won't let you talk to," he said with a grin.

"Well, that's interesting," Courfeyrac answered.

"Gavroche Alexandre Pontmercy,"he said.

"So...Gavroche...what are you doing here?" Combeferre asked.

"I want to help you with your group," he said.

"Alright, now it's officially a babysitting reunion here," Grantaire laughed.

"Please 'Taire," Éponine said.

"How did you exactly convinced your sister to bring you here?" Enjolras asked.

"I bribed her..." he grinned.

"Now, that's a story I want to hear," Feuilly said.

"I'm sorry...but that'll be another time. We're here to work!" he said while looking at Enjolras.

"You look like the leader...tell me, what should I do?" he asked very seriously.

For a few minutes, there was silence. Enjolras looked at Gavroche and Isabelle and then at the other people in the room.

"Cosette...explain to our newest members what we've been planning. Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Marius, come with me, we need to plan the logistics. Everyone else, do what you've been assigned," Enjolras said standing up.

* * *

**And that, my friends, it's the story of how Gavroche got into Les Amis De L'ABC :) **


	13. It's Time

**I'm hoping you like it...thanks for reading! **

The week ended quickly, leaving each one of Les Amis completely exhausted by the extra hours of work. Éponine, Grantaire and Feuilly's hands were constantly numbed. Jehan couldn't think of more songs and rhymes. Bossuet, Joly and Bahorel were tired of repeating the security plan. Cosette, Isabelle and Gavroche were tired of distributing brochures and spreading the word of the rally, which made them walk all around Paris every day. Marius, Combeferre and Courfeyrac didn't want to talk about logistics. Even Enjolras didn't want to know about speeches anymore.

On Friday, a week away from the rally, they decided to take a break. It took a lot to convince Enjolras, who, even tired, was still enthusiastic about working on everything they needed to do. They sat down, put on some music and chatted for a while as Musichetta brought them drinks and sat with them.

Courfeyrac was really getting to like Gavroche and Isabelle, so he sat with them and joked with Grantaire and Jehan. Joly was lost with Musichetta and Marius had enough courage to talk to Cosette without anybody else with them; now they were supposedly friends so there was nothing wrong in "simply talking". Éponine realized everybody was distracted and looked directly at Enjolras on the other side of the room. They had a plan to tell everybody about their _relationship, _hoping for the best but not knowing what to expect.

Enjolras smiled at her and she left the room without anybody noticing. He went to the stereo and turned off the music, making everybody look at him with confused looks.

"I need to tell you something important," he explained walking to the middle of the room, his face expressionless.

"Enjolras...we're chilling out! Are you sure this can't wait until...other day?" Combeferre half whined as he stood up in front of Enjolras and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah...Enjy...I'm sure...we could talk about whatever important thing you want to talk about on Monday," Courfeyrac proposed.

"Please Enjolras, we're really tired!" Gavroche exclaimed.

"Calm down and pay attention! Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Gavroche...you are the ones who should pay attention even more intently than everyone else...Joly please stop staring at Musichetta for two minutes and listen to me! Marius and Cosette, this is important!" he exclaimed.

"You're not enraged are you?" Jehan asked.

"No..." he said, "I'm actually happy. Just promise me that you won't overreact."

"Well, now you're making us all curious, what is it?" Bahorel murmured.

"I'm going to...introduce you to my girlfriend," Enjolras said with determination and a smile on his face.

The reactions in the room were different but all of them remarkable. Courfeyrac, who was taking a sip of his beer, spit it all out and almost drowned in laughter. Isabelle pouted and smiled tenderly. Combeferre eyed Joly with a questioning gaze. Musichetta squealed. Bahorel chuckled. Jehan sighed romantically. Grantaire grinned. Marius and Cosette looked at each other worriedly. Feuilly controlled Bossuet from accidentally dropping another base with an involuntary smack.

"Courfeyrac told me you don't date...you're a Greek God, that's why you're perfect and you never date. That's the golden rule!" Gavroche exclaimed standing up. Enjolras laughed in response.

"Apolo...you're confusing us all...bring the girl right now," Courfeyrac demanded with a serious expression.

"Darling Athena," Enjolras called out in a fake voice of complacency, "please come here."

Then Éponine, who had been waiting on the other side of the door, came into the room with a huge smile on her face. As she walked to the center of the room, just where Enjolras was standing, everyone noticed with confused that she hadn't been present for the last few minutes. Éponine hugged Enjolras. They smiled and everyone was deadly quiet.

"This can't possibly be true," Gavroche said, falling in his seat.

There was silence in the room. Everyone stared at the couple intently and they simply tried to look away, suddenly too conscious of what they had just done and of the fact they couldn't unsay anything.

"This must be a really bad joke..." Joly said and was smacked by Musichetta, who stormed out of the room just after stating that she supported Enjolras and Éponine if they wanted to be together.

"So...you understand...that this is kind of an...impossible?" Joly asked.

"How. Did. This. Happen?" Courfeyrac asked.

"It just...happened," Éponine said.

"You know what? I think...this is family business and we shouldn't be here," Bossuet said standing up, "Come on Isabelle, let's go home."

Suddenly, all of Les Amis who's last name didn't end with "Pontmercy" or "Valjean" left the room.

"This is really romantic, I'm definitely on your side," Jehan said with a smile.

"You evil little guy, I'm hoping you don't use this for your poems," Éponine whispered in Jehan's ear before he left.

Once the only people left in the room where Éponine's brothers and Enjolras' siblings, there was just silence. Enjolras took a seat in front of his brothers and Éponine pulled Gavroche aside, to talk to him. Marius and Cosette, who knew about them and also had a secret, waiting in silence to see their reactions.

"I don't know 'Ponine...one thing is cooperating with them for something good...I mean with the cause and all...but something different is to be Enjolras' boyfriend. Grandpapa will get really mad at you..." Gavroche said.

"Is it really that different? Grandpapa would squirm at the mention of us relating to them in any way...and well, apart from that, you've got the chance to know Enjolras for the week. He's my total opposite and at the same time the male version of myself...Gavroche, this will be the cheesiest thing you'll hear from me and you won't ever repeat it...not to Marius, not to 'Zelma, not to Enjolras or anybody else: 'Roche, this is one of the very few moments in which I've been truly happy in a very long time," she said in a whisper.

Gavroche hugged her and smiled, while looking directly at Enjolras, who wasn't paying attention to them.

"In that case sister, I have nothing to say...I started to like Apolo too. Besides, anybody's better than Montparnasse," he said, spitting the name as if it was venomous.

"Really Enjolras? Really?" Courfeyrac said, "You've never had a girlfriend before...and really? the first girl you like is Éponine? I mean...she's nice and all but...really?"

"Enjolras, she's the only girl you can't have...the only girl that's out of your league!" Joly exclaimed.

"Please don't start..." Enjolras said while rubbing his temples.

"Yes...we insist," Joly said, "Understand that Éponine's from the family we shouldn't talk to."

"Yet we've been in the same room, sharing our free time with her and her brother for more than a month now!" he said exasperated.

"So what? They can help us with Les Amis...but you having her as a girlfriend?" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

"Actually..." Combeferre said while staring at Joly and Courfeyrac, "I think your arguments are...silly and unreasonable."

"So you're on their side?" Coufeyrac asked in desperation.

"I'm not taking sides! I'm just saying that Enjolras might be right...I mean we're also relating to them in a way. The relation doesn't really matter..." he said.

"Don't be harsh on Enjolras, he's not the only one with a secret relationship," Cosette intervened for the first time, her voice decided. Everyone stared at her. Éponine eyed Marius and then Enjolras in total distress; that was going to be the resurrection of Troy.

"Marius is my boyfriend," she said shyly before anyone of her brothers could ask her anything.

"This," Courfeyrac said, openmouthed.

"Can't," Joly continued, wide-eyed.

"Possibly," Combeferre whispered.

"Be," Gavroche said, too surprised to realize.

"Happening," Marius mumbled taking Cosette's hand and kissing it softly.

...

"You must be kidding me," Grantaire said between laughter.

The day after, she had gone directly to Taire's because she didn't have classes and because she needed some rest from all the drama around her. The first thing he had asked her was the Valjeans' reaction to their scandalous announcement but she had simply commented on Cosette's even more scandalous revelation.

"Gosh and what happened?" he asked taking a huge sip from his bottle.

"I don't know...it was a fist of insults...Joly almost kills Marius at first and then Gavroche threw himself on top of Enjolras, don't ask me why. Courfeyrac tried to help Enjolras but you know Gavroche's black belt in Karate...so he soon was also on top of Courfeyrac. Cosette was paralyzed and nervous and I had to go and help her. But in the end, all of the guys ended up drinking and laughing together, including Enjolras. 'Roche fell asleep really soon and I helped Cosette," she answered.

"So...they pretty much accepted your relationship with Apolo?" he asked.

"I guess so...I'll see him today before the meeting. Please sober up by then," she said.

"Oh, now that you're the official _first lady _of Les Amis De l'ABC, you're trying to command me, buuuut you won't!" he said with a grin.

"You're crazy 'Taire," Éponine said while rolling her eyes.

...

"So...how was your evening?" Éponine said sitting down besides Enjolras on a bench on campus. He closed his book and smiled at her.

"Well...expect a whole lot of nonsensical jokes," he said very annoyed and instantly frowning.

"I wasn't expecting less," she smiled.

Enjolras kissed her softly and passionately because there was nobody near them...or _so _they thought.

"Look...if it's Apolo and his darling Athena!" Joly said, appearing from out of nowhere.

"Enjy and Pony sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage! Sucking his thumb, wetting his pants, poor little baby with parents like that!" he said pointing at the couple.

"You're not even singing it right," Enjolras said with a scowl.

"As if you knew," Joly said.

"And don't call me Pony again," she finished.


End file.
